Wizard Switch
by Noura
Summary: Harry's fifth year. He accidently creates a potion that allows him a great deal of fun. Later though, he discovers that he can use this potion to overcome Voldemort once and for all. But only Harry can do it. Will it lead to victory or tragedy?
1. The Accident

Wizard Switch 

Chapter 1

The Accident

Disclaimer: All belongs to JK Rowling 

A/N:I thought I'd try something interesting and different from the usual. I really REALLY hope you guys like it, and if you do, I promise there'll be more coming soon. But you HAVE to review!

It started out as just another day for the famous fifteen- year old wizard Harry Potter. It was a week after the start of school, and surprisingly, all was normal. There had been no attacks or any news from Voldemort, and Harry had spent the last month of the summer with his best friend Ron Weasley's family. Now, he, Ron, and their best friend Hermione Granger walked along with the other Gryffindor fifth years to their Potions lesson with the Slytherins in the Slytherin dungeons.

All the Gryffindors despised both Professor Snape, the potions master, and the Slytherins themselves. It was no match, however, for how much Snape loathed Harry, and how much he had hated Harry's father when he had been alive and attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Snape was head of Slytherin house, and he took pleasure in taking points away from Gryffindors and humiliating them while the Slytherins laughed.

The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin was now at it's climax and it was growing impossible. Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione now hated their enemy Draco Malfoy and his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle, more than ever, when it had seemed impossible to hate them more than they had used to. Harry especially detested them, as he had seen their fathers along with Voldemort's supporters.

Now Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the dungeon and sat on a table with Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil, all Gryffindor friends of theirs. Snape was writing the day's potion on the board. He turned around and faced the class, fixing 

them all with his twisted smile.

"Today," he began softly, "we will be learning the Nastiness Potion. This potion can make you irritated, angry, brutal, malicious, arrogant, and so on. It will give you any nasty trait you please."

Harry leaned over and whispered to Ron, "No wonder he's teaching us this, since he's an expert on all of the above."

Ron snickered.

Snape immediately turned his head to their table. "Of course," he said, his eyes glinting dangerously, " Potter doesn't need to pay attention to this lesson, for he obviously knows the potion by heart. After all, how else do you think he's so- _nasty_ everyday?"

The Slytherins burst into malicious laughter. Harry felt fury burning inside of him.

"Or perhaps," continued Snape, "it's inheritance. Potter, you're just as pigheaded as your father was."

The Slytherins were beside themselves now. Tears were streaming down their cheeks. Harry was so furious he was shaking with rage. How DARE he? HowDARE he insult his father? 

The Gryffindors were all glaring at Snape now. Then, to everyone's surprise, shy, terrified, Neville Longbottom spoke up.

" Harry is not nasty!He is not pigheaded!And neither was his father! His father was a great man, and you know it. All of us Gryffindors are!"

The Gryffindors erupted into cheers, perhaps louder than if another student had said this. After all, Neville was usually the last person to stand up to Snape.

Snape smiled his twisted smile. "Interesting you should say that, Longbottom", he said calmly.

Harry felt his muscles tighten. He was the only one who knew that Neville's parents were insane. If Snape even thought about bringing it up……..

Snape continued, " Considering your own father, Longbottom, who is, how shall I say this, retarded?"

The whole class gasped. Neville burst into humiliated tears. As for Harry, he was livid. He stood up. "How COULD you?" he screamed at Snape. " How could you say that to the whole class? How can you make fun of Neville's personal LIFE? You know why Neville's parents are like that? They were defending their community! They wouldn't agree to help Voldemort's supporters, that's why! Something YOU would never do!"

Everyone gasped, louder than before. Then the Gryffindors started cheering again. Snape was enraged. " Potter, that's it! You have gone way out of line this time! Fifty points from Gryffindor, and you're to stay and clean up the dungeon after class! If I hear one more word about this matter, I will make it two hundred points, and believe me, I'll do it.

***

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, stared out of the window of his study, watching the owl flying towards it. He sighed inwardly. If that was another owl from another complaining parent, or from Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, telling him how to run the school, he was going to really lose it. For the past week, he'd been receiving owls from parents, asking why he had told the students last year that a student had been murdered by Voldemort himself. For the past week, he'd been receiving owls from Fudge, telling him not to breathe a word about anything even close to the subject of Voldemort, and warning him not to fill any ideas like this in the students' heads.

He really couldn't take it anymore. He was known to be a calm person who could handle anything, he had earned the respect of all who knew him, and he was the only wizard that Voldemort had ever feared. Yet this week was too much to handle. He had never been so exhausted. Now he watched the owl finally landing on the window sill. He got up and opened the window, then untied the note from the owl's leg. The owl flew away, and he sat down in his chair to read it:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

__

_I hope you are well._

_ _

_It has come to my attention that you have informed the studentsthat the death of Cedric Diggory was due to You- Know-Who. My child is terrified, and-_

_ _

Dumbledore sighed in frustration. He couldn't read anymore. He crumpled up the paper and through it away. Then he got up, deciding to take a walk around the castle to calm his nerves.

***

Harry ran the sponge over the dirty table, still seethingwith rage. He still couldn't believe what Snape had said to Neville. And now, he was supposed to have a break before his next class, but instead, he was cleaning up the dungeon. WITHOUT magic.He moved over to a dusty shelf. Different bottles of potions were lined up on it. The last two on the right were marked _Polyjuice Potion _and _Brain Potion. _

Harry started scrubbing the shelf. He was angrier than he had ever been in his life. He wished he wasn't a student. He wished he didn't have to listen to a word that madman Snape said. In his anger, he suddenly knocked over the two last potions on the right. There was a loud crash as they both fell and knocked into each other. Pieces of glass flew everywhere, and the two liquids inside the potions mixed together. Harry gasped. He was really in for it now.

***

As Dumbledore passed through the corridors of the school, feeling sorry for himself, he heard a loud crash coming from the direction of the Slytherin dungeons. He started off to see what was going on.

***

Harry stood, transfixed, at the sight before his eyes. Now what? The glass bottles were broken, and the two liquids were spread out on the shelf. Maybe he ought to throw them away. Or should he fix the bottles by magic? But either way, Snape would notice something missing, either the liquids or the potions. Thinking quickly, he got rid of all the pieces of glass. Now there was still the matter of the potions spilled out. His heart pounding, he grabbed a towel and wiped them away, then wiped his own wet hands on it. 

He really was in trouble. Snape would notice the missing potions and would know for sure that it had something to do with Harry. As he remembered Snape, he felt his rage coming back to him. He wished he could just take revenge on him, just once, and make him miserable. 

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming his way. Panicking, Harry realized he had no time to wash the towel before whoever it was arrived. If it was Snape, he'd immediately demand an explanation. Tossing the towel aside, Harry darted out the door and sprinted back to join Ron and Hermione as fast as he could.

***

As Dumbledore walked towards the dungeons to investigate the crash, an indistinct figure coming from the dungeons practically flew past him. He turned around to call him, but he had already gone. Dumbledore curiously entered the dungeons. Everything looked quite normal. Then he noticed an off- white towel obviously carelessly thrown away.Though it was off white, there was a strange , darkish color imprinted upon it, as though it had wiped some spilled potion. 

Dumbledore absent-mindedly ran his fingers along the towel. He knew all sorts of potions, but he had never seen any of this color. It was a certainly a really bizarre color. Perhaps it had something to do with the crash? Suddenly he felt an odd sensation come over him. It lasted only a minute. Dumbledore ignored it. He'd had too much stress the last week. He started walking back to his office. He wished, that just for a while, he wouldn't have to deal with all these responsibilities. He wished he could just be happy and carefree.

But as he nearly reached his office, the odd feeling came over him again, this time much stronger than before. A kind of numbness and nausea fell over him. He was suddenly too tired to move. He felt changes occurring within him. Odd sort of changes. It wasterrible yet fascinating.

***

As Harry walked to the common room to join Ron and Hermione, he felt queer. Something strange was happening to him, something unbelievable. He just didn't know what. Could it have something to do with Voldemort? No, or else his scar would be hurting. The feeling kept growing worse and stronger every half a second. It was unbearable now. 

He stood before the common room door, barely able to walk. Then everything went black.

***

It really was too much for Dumbledore. He stood in front of the stone gargoyle guarding his office, not even able to think. The feeling was overpowering his whole body now. Then everything went black.

Well, how was it? Didja like it?? I'm pretty sure you can guess what'll happen nextJ,so it's not really a cliffhanger. I'm not that good but I did my best. Anyways, REVIEWW!!!!!

If you did like it, you might wanna try my other fic, Harry Potter and the Eye of Darkness. You won't regret it. Really.

BYEEEEEEE


	2. Dumbledore or Harry?

Switch.htm.

Wizard Switch

Chapter 2 

Dumbledore or Harry?

A/N: This may be short, I don't know. Anyways, thanks a lot for those who reviewed, also for those who reviewed the Eye of Darkness. Hope you like this one!

Harry groggily tried to open his eyes. Everything was bleary, and he felt dizzy. He felt as though all the power was drained from his body. Slowly, the world started coming to focus.

"Where am I?" he muttered to himself.

He strained his brain to remember, and then it all came back to him. He'd gotten a very strange sensation, and it had kept growing stronger until he couldn't bear it any longer. He had been in front of the common room door, about to give the portrait of the Fat Lady the password. But as he looked around, he realized he wasn't in Gryffindor Tower at all. A familiar stone gargoyle stood in front of him.

_Dumbledore's office?_ He thought, confused. _But I didn't come here!_

Suddenly he was aware of his hands. He gasped; these were not his hands, they much larger than his, for one, and the fingers were very long.

And then he saw the beard.

A long, white beard was attached to his chin and came down to his waist.

Harry started trembling.

He wasn't wearing his black robes, instead, emerald green robes with stars and moons embossed upon them. 

_My God! _He thought. His heart was hammering hard onto his chest. There was one last thing to do, to make sure.

Slowly, with trembling hands, he reached up to his head and felt his forehead.

The scar wasn't there.

Harry's eyes widened as he let the shocking truth sink in. Somehow, in some unbelievable way, he had assumed the body of Albus Dumbledore.

The only potion that Harry knew could do this was the Polyjuice Potion. But he was sure he hadn't taken any, and he'd need a part of the person he was going to become to make it anyway. Harry's heart was still 

thumping fast, and he racked his brains for an explanation.

The dungeons, the potions. Oh my God! I knocked over Brain Potion and Polyjuice Potion and they mixed together. But I didn't drink any!

Could it be? Had the two potions mixed and created this reaction? But then, why had he turned into Dumbledore specifically and not someone else?

_The footsteps. Someone was entering the dungeon._

But then his mind blocked. He couldn't think of another single rational thing. He kicked the stone gargoyle hard in frustration. Too hard, actually. Not having been used to control his new body yet, he staggered with the pain in his foot, and before he knew it, he had toppled with a painful thud to the floor.

"AAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURGGH!! YEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWCH!" he screamed, in a deep voice just like Dumbledore's. It freaked him out so much that he started screaming again.

Suddenly he heard quick footsteps coming toward him. He looked up to see Professor McGonagall gaping at him with a bemused expression on her face.

_Uh- oh._

"Albus! What on earth has happened? Why are you lying on the floor like that? Why did you scream?"

There was the sound of more footsteps as Professor Lupin( he had returned to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts) came running.

" What happened, Minerva? Who screamed? Why did you-" He broke off as he caught sight of Harry on the floor.

"What happened, Headmaster?" he asked, bewildered.

The two professors were still staring at him as though he was mad. He had to say something.

"Er- I fell."

" You _fell?" _repeated McGonagall skeptically.

"Yeah."

"**_yeah??_**" said the two professors at the same time.

_Oops. What would Dumbledore say? _

"Now really, pro- er, Minerva, Remus. I'm quite all right. I just tripped that's all. Do calm yourselves."

"Right," said Minerva awkwardly.

"Er, professor," began Lupin. "Are you quite sure you're alright?" he said, casting a puzzled glance at McGonagall.

"Oh, yes. Perfectly. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some matters to attend to."

He made to enter the office, then realized he didn't know the new password. Having no choice, he turned around and walked off, not knowing where exactly, perhaps to find the real Dumbledore.

***

Dumbledore could hear loud noises and commotion going around him. _What happened?_ He thought. He remembered that he had blackened out just as the feeling had become too much to bear. But he didn't seem to be on the ground, so he couldn't have fainted. He realized that his body felt different, somehow. He immediately noticed that he was standing, not before his office entrance, but in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady which guarded-

_The Gryffindor Common Room_, he mused. _How did I get here? There must be some rational explanation, of course._

Suddenly, the common room door swung open and he found himself face to face with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. He opened his mouth to greet them, but before he could say anything, Hermione burst out, "Harry! What happened? Did Snape keep you that long?"

Dumbledore looked around him, a little puzzled. He was quite certain he hadn't seen Harry Potter anywhere around them.

"Hey, Harry, what is it? Why didn't you answer?" said Ron. To Dumbledore's shock, Ron was looking directly at him. _It can't be, _he thought. Suddenly he caught sight of his reflection in a corridor mirror. Staring back at him was Harry Potter.

Dumbledore's mind started whirling madly._ What? How? When? Where? The feeling- the crash- the- towel??_

He pinched himself. No, he wasn't dreaming. There he was; his head was covered with messy black hair, and his emerald eyes shone brightly beneath his glasses. He was wearing the black Hogwarts robes.

He realized that Ron and Hermione were still staring at him, waiting for an explanation. "Oh, hello," he said. "Sorry, I was- thinking of something."

"You're- you're not even angry? I would have thought you'd be furious by now," said Ron, sounding confused.

_Angry? Angry of what?_

"Er-," he began, but thankfully he was interrupted as Hermione cried, "Neville! Are you okay? I hope you're still not devastated. I mean, he's not worth it, you know."

Thoroughly confused, Dumbledore turned around to see a tearstained Neville Longbottom approaching them.

Ron was speaking. " Anyways, this time Snape's gone too far. Neville and Harry, you should tell Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore was thinking fast. If he had Harry's body, did it mean that Harry had his?

"Yes, that's exactly what we should do," he said on an impulse. If they went, he would find out it Harry had changed too.

"Not now, though," squeaked Neville in a tiny voice. " We've got Transfiguration."

"Alright," said Dumbledore.

Neville looked as though he were hesitating, then said, "Thanks, Harry. I know I stood up for you, but you- you REALLY stood up for me. Like- like a true friend.And you got into trouble for it." He looked on the verge of tears.

Dumbledore figured he should play along, in the least, even though he hadn't the faintest idea about what had happened between them and Severus.

"Anytime, Neville. And thank **you **for standing up for me."

Like it? J REVIEW!

_ _


	3. The Switch Goes On

WS.htm.

Wizard Switch

Chapter 3

The Switch Goes On

A/N: Nothing to say, really, except enjoy and review!

Harry started walking along the corridor that led to Dumbledore's office, not knowing what in the world he was going to do. He couldn't go back to the office; he didn't know the password. A thought struck him. Where was the real Dumbledore? Could it be that he was in Harry's body, just as Harry was in his?

The sound of hurried footsteps broke him from his thoughts. Then he heard a voice behind him, a voice he despised. 

"Professor Dumbledore," called Snape.

Harry faced him, feeling his anger at Snape swell again. 

"What is it?" said Harry, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"I have a complaint to make, Headmaster."

Harry was about to tell him he was busy and couldn't, then he had an idea. As long as he was in Dumbledore's body, it wouldn't hurt to have some fun, would it? Maybe he would finally be able to tell Snape off if he wanted to. Smiling secretly, he said, "Of course, Severus. Shall we go to my study?"

As they started walking back in the other direction, Harry felt a little apprehensive. He still didn't know the password. What if Snape didn't know it either?

But it turned out he hadn't needed to worry, for as soon as they reached the gargoyle, Snape called out, "Jelly Slugs!"

The door swung open and they entered.

Feeling strange, Harry sat down behind the desk in the beautiful circular room and gestured to Snape to sit opposite him.

"It's about Potter," said Snape, wasting no time.

Harry successfully managed to hide his fury. "Ah, yes. And what has Harry done this time, Severus?"

"He's gone way out of line, professor. Disrupted the class, and spoke to me in an extremely impolite way. Said I would never defend my community or refuse to help the Dark Lord. He started telling me what I can and cannot say to my students."

"And why did he do that? I'm sure he wouldn't have done that for no reason at all," said Harry firmly.

"Um, well-," began Snape. Then he regained his confidence. Does it really matter, Albus? The important thing is he said it and I believe he deserves a large punishment in the least."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Really," he said.

"Well, yes," said Snape, looking a little taken back. 

"So I suppose then that this whole affair has nothing to do with the fact that you called him and his father- pigheaded? Or that you humiliated Mr. Longbottom by telling the whole class about his parents?"

Harry enjoyed the astounded look on Snape's face.

"How- how did you know about that?" said Snape weakly.

"I have my sources," said Harry tightly.

"Oh , right," said Snape, obviously not wanting to question these "sources" . "Well, the fact remains, professor, that he has interrupted a class and insulted a teacher."

"Severus", began Harry, "If I were you I would not say a single word more about this matter, except if you would like to apologize to Mr. Potter personally," said Harry sternly, struggling to keep a straight face.

"But-," protested Snape.

Harry gave him a warning look.

"Oh, alright," growled Snape angrily. He got up from his chair and stormed out of the office.

Harry couldn't help grinning hard, despite the mess he was in.

***

Dumbledore entered the Transfiguration classroom with the rest of the Gryffindor fifth years. It was incredibly strange, walking in there and sitting in a desk just as if he were a student again. He watched as Ron and Hermione sat on either side of him, and as Minerva entered the class.

"Afternoon," she said, setting her belongings on the teacher's desk. "Today we will be introducing Phase Transfiguration. Now this is quite difficult and challenging, and I don't expect any of you to get even close."

The whole class groaned, except for Hermione, who looked eager.

" Phase Transfiguration is changing an object to another object that has a different phase, for example, changing a solid to a liquid."

Dumbledore was barely listening; he was thinking of how he was going to find out if Harry had changed, too. He stared out of the window.

"Potter! Pay attention!" she barked.

_Well_, he thought. _Maybe being a student isn't so great after all._

He pretended to be listening as Minerva taught them the simplest Phase Transfiguration spell: changing water into an ice cube.

Well, simple to him, at least. He realized everyone was struggling with it. "Your turn, Potter," said Minerva suddenly.

Dumbledore shrugged, held out Harry's wand, pointed it at the glass of water he was given, and said, _Freezios!_

The water immediately became a perfectly shaped ice cube, even better than the one Minerva had done as a demonstration.

Everyone gasped. Minerva gaped at him. "You've done this before, haven't you, Potter?"

Dumbledore just shrugged again.

"Well, that's not really saying something," said Minerva hastily. "Anyone could have done it. I'd like to see you try turning pumpkin juice into a full pumpkin. Now _that's _a challenge."

"Okay," said Dumbledore as Minerva, smirking, placed a goblet of pumpkin juice before him. It wouldn't hurt to bring Harry's grades up a bit, would it?

Again, he held out the wand. "_Phaso Jusios Pumpkin!"_

The juice was gone, and an enormous ripe pumpkin emerged from the goblet.

The class burst into applause. Minerva looked flabbergasted. It was hard not to laugh. Minerva wouldn't bat an eyelash if she knew it was him. After all, he'd been a Transfiguration teacher himself.

But before she could say anything, there was a knock on the door, and Remus entered. He started talking in low tones to Minerva. They both looked grave and extremely puzzled about something.

Finally, Minerva addressed the class.

"Professor Lupin has just given me some, er- surprising news. Apparently, Professor Dumbledore has awarded Gryffindor house fifty points for some reason. All I know is that it has something to do with you fifth- years."

Dumbledore's ears pricked up, and he felt amused and relieved. This meant that Harry _did _have Dumbledore's body and was clearly making use of it.

All the fifth years cheered, and he vaguely heard comments like, "that'll teach Snape", and began wondering again what happened with Severus. 

"Oh and," continued Minerva sharply, "Potter and Longbottom are to go to Professor Dumbledore's office after this class." She nodded at Remus and he left the classroom. Neville glanced at Dumbledore, and they both nodded.

Just then the bell rang, and as they left the classroom, Dumbledore heard snatches of conversation between Minerva and Remus. Telling Neville to wait a second, he listened closely.

"-acting very strangely today," Minerva was saying.

Remus was nodding. "Especially with what happened with Severus today. He was pretty bummed, I can tell you." He laughed dryly. "Clearly disappointed that Harry wasn't going to be punished."

Just then, Dumbledore heard Neville calling him, and together they set off for Dumbledore' office, Dumbledore glad that he would get a chance to talk with Harry and sort things out. 


	4. Explanations

Wizard Switch

Chapter 4

Explanations

A/N:This chapter's mostly talk. Hope ya like it J

Harry anxiously paced back and forth across Dumbledore's office. He glanced impatiently at his watch. (or rather, Dumbledore's) After Snape had left, he had thought and thought, and had decided that his only choice was to speak to Dumbledore and find out if he had Harry's body.Now he was waiting for the period to end and for Neville and Dumbledore to arrive. He hoped Dumbledore wouldn't be too mad that he had given fifty points to Gryffindor. He couldn't help it, after what Snape had done.

A noise from the window interrupted him from his thoughts. He saw a large, tawny, magnificent owl fly in and swoop down in front of him. A letter was attached to its leg. Harry was doubtful at first; if it was a private letter to Dumbledore, maybe he shouldn't read it, but then again it could be news from Dumbledore which he had to read.

He unfolded the letter:

_Dumbledore,_

_ _

_Again and again I tell you, stop it. I know what you are planning. For the millionth time, You know who is not back. Do not pretend to me. I know that you still believe he has returned, and I have been informed that you think you have seen him this week. That's impossible. You couldn't have seen him. Do concentrate on running the school, and I am quite sorry for any inconvenience._

_ _

_Good Day,_

_Cornelius Fudge,_

Minister for Magic 

Harry gaped at the letter in his hands. Aside from being annoyed by Fudge's attitude, he was astounded. Had Dumbledore actually seen Voldemort again? But Harry would have heard! Hadn't he told anyone? And if Voldemort was close by, how come they hadn't heard of any attacks?

At that moment he heard a knock on the door, and Harry heard muffled voices. "How did you know the password, Harry?" he heard Neville's familiar voice squeaking.

Relieved, he said, "Come in."

Sure enough, Neville entered, and behind him, the exact body and looks of Harry Potter. Harry was speechless for a moment, as it was strange seeing himself, or at least his body, in reality in front of him. He was strongly reminded of the time he had gone back in time and had seen his past self. 

He wanted to talk to Dumbledore at once, but with Neville there, he had to keep playing the game and pretend they had come for the issue with Snape.

Finally he said, "Mr. Longbottom,um,Mr. Potter, do sit down."

They sat, and as Dumbledore sat, Harry could see a familiar twinkling in Harry's sparkling green eyes.

"Right," said Harry. "Er- Professor Snape has informed me of the – affair that took place today morning in the Slytherin dungeons." 

'We couldn't help it, professor," said Neville. "Professor Snape was being very, um, er, well,"

"Cruel? Unfair?" Harry couldn't help saying.

"Well, perhaps," said Neville, looking surprised.

The expression on Dumbledore's face, or Harry's face, whichever you like to call it, was one Harry knew only too well. It was the one Harry used when he was trying not to laugh.

" Anyways," continued Harry. "I agree with you that Professor Snape had no right to humiliate you like that in front of the class and speak of your parents, Neville. I don't want you to pay attention to what he or the other students say. You know that your parents were very brave and honourable."

" Thank- thank you," said Neville, looking more surprised.

"So the fifty points you awarded Gryffindor were for this matter, professor?" said Dumbledore, grinning.

" y- yes," said Harry awkwardly.

There was a silence for a few seconds, then Harry said, " So that's that then, the issue has been cleared up."

Neville stood up, and Dumbledore said, " Go on without me, Neville. I need to talk to," he grinned again, "professor Dumbledore."

" Oh. Alright then , see you later."

Neville left and shut the door behind him.

There was a silence again, this time much longer. Harry got up and started pacing again.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, smiling. Harry stopped pacing and absentmindedly stroked Fawkes the Phoenix. Then he looked at Dumbledore and frowned. He still wasn't sure. "Professor?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded. "So it's true then," he said. We must have switched somehow."

" Yes," said Harry. " It feels weird."

Dumbledore chuckled. " Perhaps you'd like to explain what happened exactly with Professor Snape and after that in the dungeons. I have a feeling that is what started all this." 

So Harry did. He explained everything, from the argument in class to the potions and the towel and the strange feeling.

Dumbledore was nodding now. " Well, that explains it. You knocked over the potions. That was the crash I heard. They mixed together and yourhands got wet. You wiped everything on that towel. When I came to see what the source of the crash was, I touched the towel. As soon as I touched it, we both started having strange feelings."

Small puzzle pieces were slowly fitting together in Harry's head. There were still many things he didn't understand, though.

"But usually, a potion has to be drunk to work," he said.

" Not necessarily," remarked Dumbledore. " Some can work by the mere touch. But it looks like you are the creator of this potion, for I don't believe Polyjuice Potion and Brain Potion have ever been mixed together before." 

Harry started getting troubled. " If- if it hasn't been done before," he said, " then we won't know how long it'll last! We don't know a Reverse Potion!"

" Calm down, Harry. These things almost always wear off by themselves. We'll just have to wait. We have no choice. If, by any chance, we seem to be stuck like this forever, we can always go to Professor Snape and ask him to invent a Reverse Potion. It shouldn't be that impossible." 

"Oh. We have to ask _him _for help?" Harry muttered under his breath.

Dumbledore gave him a somewhat stern look. It was easy to read all of his expressions since Harry knew his own face and expressions. He assumed Dumbledore felt the same.

" So, so what do we do now?" asked Harry, changing the subject.

" We'll have to go on with this, pretend we're each other. We have no other choice. If you feel it's starting to wear off, tell me immediately.We will keep each other up to date on everything we don't know how to do."

" Ok," said Harry, "but can't we tell anyone?"

Dumbledore considered a long while before answering. " I assume you would like Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger to know?"

Harry nodded.

"Right. I will tell them. But don't breathe a word to anyone else. I might inform only Professor McGonagall if I see fit."

" I er, don't really think she will believe it," said Harry.

" Perhaps. But there's a chance she might, for she has seen your remarkable performance in Transfiguration today. It would explain a lot."

They both laughed."Oh and," said Dumbledore. " I can see that you were clearly making use of this, what with your fifty points and all," he said, making Harry's eyes twinkle.

Harry turned red. "Well- I, you know, couldn't help it."

Suddenly Harry remembered something. In all of the confusion he had forgotten about Voldemort.

"Professor Dumbledore," he said. " This – well, this letter came for you from the Minister."

Frowning, Dumbledore took it. He only glanced at it before crumpling it up and throwing it away."That makes them a hundred fifteen," he said, smiling wryly.

"But," said Harry, confused. " The part about Voldemort. You- you actually saw him?"

But at that moment there was a knock on the door and they both had to shut up.

A/ N : Don't tell me that was a cliffhanger! I wouldn't know. Sorry if this chapter was a little confusing. And thank you so so so so much for those of you who reviewed, especially for the regular reviewers. Luv ya!


	5. Discoveries

Wizard Switch 

Chapter 5

Discoveries

A/N:I dunno if this is any good, I wrote it at night. I think it's okay though, hope u like it

Dumbledore looked at Harry and put a finger to his lips. Then he quickly pointed to the chair behind the desk. Harry nodded and went to sit in it.

"Act as though everything's normal," whispered Dumbledore.

Harry nodded and said loudly, "Come in."

The door swung open and Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Madam, Pomfrey bustled in. 

Harry groaned inwardly. He wasn't sure he could keep up the act anymore. 

_What is this, a staff party?_ he thought.

The three all started talking at once; he could barely make out what each was saying.

"Ah, so you've changed your mind about punishing Potter." (Snape)

"Albus, I couldn't help but remember the er- peculiar way you acted when we came and found you on the- floor." (McGonagall)

" Let's go Headmaster. You're coming with me to the Hospital Wing. You're obviously exhausted." (Pomfrey)

Harry stared, bewildered, at the three adults. He looked to Dumbledore for help, but it wasn't any use for Dumbledore, appearing as a student, wasn't able to say anything of help."

" Poppy, Minerva, I'm perfectly fine, as I said. I just accidentally fell while assaulting a certain stone gargoyle. (At this point Dumbledore was looking clearly amused.) There's no need going to the hospital wing. And no, Severus, I have not and will not give Harry a punishment."

The three looked at him as though he had gone mad. Harry was starting to get annoyed. He really wanted to know if Dumbledore had actually seen Voldemort. 

" I do have quite a lot of work to be done, if you don't mind," he said shortly.

Looking very irritated, Professor McGonagall said, " If you say so." She got up, and Snape and Pomfrey followed. 

Then she fixed Dumbledore with a look. " Come on, Potter, Professor Dumbledore's got a lot of work to do. And I believe you have a class."

Harry had no choice. He would have to wait until later for Dumbledore to answer him.

When they had all left the office, Harry sighed deeply and began pacing again.

***

"So, my dears, we must be aware of the deep tragedies that our future holds for us."

Beside Dumbledore, Ron gave a huge yawn. "She'll start on you any second, Harry," he whispered.

Dumbledore frowned, confused. The hot Divination classroom was silent for a moment as Professor Trelawney closed her eyes, deep in thought.

"Therefore my dears," she continued, "I will begin to teach you the extremely difficult art of Modern Divination, and that is Divination by use of a wand. If you allow me, I will demonstrate."

She looked around the room for a person to demonstrate on.

"Get ready Harry," said Ron.

Sure enough, Trelawney walked on until she reached their table.

"My dear," she said to Dumbledore. " My Inner Eye tells me that you shall be the one."

Ron snickered.

"Um- right," muttered Dumbledore. He had never liked Divination.

Trelawney turned to face Dumbledore. She touched her wand to his cheek, closed her eyes, and muttered strange words under her breath. Then she went silent. Finally, after a few moments, she removed the wand, her eyes very wide. Her voice shook as she spoke.

"My dears, it has happened!" 

Dumbledore and Ron stared at her with confusion. Lavender and Parvati looked mesmerized. 

"Something- something is most terribly wrong!" Trewlaney gasped. " The fates have informed me that- well, your blood! Your mind! It is not the same! You are different!"

_Uh oh_, thought Dumbledore.

A few students gasped. "Not the same?" said Ron. "Whatever do you mean? First he's going to die, then he's someone else!"

Trelawney glanced sharply at him. " I believe the case is closed Mr. Weasley. In fact- yes, I believe this lesson is over. You may leave early today."

As they left the classroom, Dumbledore pulled Ron over. They started walking to the Common Room, for it had been the last class of the day.

" I'm someone else, Ron," he said quietly.

Ron grinned. "Yeah."

"No seriously, I'm not joking."

Ron stared at him. "Very funny, Harry. Come on, let's go find Hermione."

"Ron! I'm not Harry."

Ron's smile vanished." I don't believe it. Who are you then?"

"Well, you probably know me. My name is Albus Dumbledore."

***

Severus Snape rummaged around the Potions classroom, muttering to himself. He had a free period, and was looking for his favourite book about nasty potions used to play jokes on people. 

"Where is that damned thing?" he said out loud.

Suddenly he caught sight of the shelf he used to line most of his potions on. He could see an empty space on the side of it: a space large enough to hold two potions.

Frowning, he walked over to it. He immediately discovered what was missing: Brain Potion, which was very rare and hard to make, and Polyjuice Potion. He was certain that he had left them there, in that exact same place. But how? Who had taken them? The door had been locked, and no one had been there alone had they?

"POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Snape screamed.

***

Ron gaped at Dumbledore. 

"Harry, are- are you mad? Perhaps you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"No! I'm serious, I-"

" What's going on?" said a breathless voice behind them.

"Hermione!" said Ron. " It's Harry! He- he thinks he's Dumbledore!"

"_What?!!"_

_ _

" Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger. Listen to me. I will explain the whole story if you will please calm down."

They both stared at him, their mouths open in shock.

He began the story, talking quietly and slowly, explaining in detail what had happened when Harry had been alone in the Potions office and later on.

When he had finished, they were still staring at him.

"It can't be," said Hermione. "It just can't be."

"Why not?" said Dumbledore simply. " Why is it so impossible? We live in a world of magic don't we?"

"Well- I," Suddenly her eyes went very round. 

" During Transfiguration! Of course!"

It looked as if Ron was beginning to understand as well.

Dumbledore nodded. " And in Divination," he added.

Ron proceeded to explain to Hermione what Trelawney had said.

"Wow, this is all so hard to believe," she muttered.

Suddenly Ron grinned. " So it was Harry who awarded the fifty points to Gryffindor wasn't it professor?"

Dumbledore nodded, smiling. " Oh and- I don't think it would be very appropriate to call me that, as people might hear and get suspicious. "

"So we're to call you Harry?"

Dumbledore nodded again. " You see, this should be kept a secret. Harry wanted you two to know, though."

"Ok," they both said.

Suddenly they heard angry footsteps behind them and a monstrous yell.

" POTTER!!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!! AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRGHHH! IF I DON'T HAVE YOU EXPELLED BY THE END OF THIS YEAR THEN MY NAME ISN'T SEVERUS SNAPE!"

"Uh oh," mumbled Ron.

" He must have discovered the missing potions," remarked Dumbledore, sounding both amused and worried. 

"We had better leave before he sees us."

Ron looked at him, puzzled. "But surely you're not afraid of"

"He thinks I'm Harry, Ron. You can't forget that. We'd have a lot of explaining to do."

"Oh yeah, right."

So they hurried to their Common Room.

" I don't know the password, remember," muttered Dumbledore as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

" Sure, it's Gimblegabble," said Hermione.

" Gimblegabble," said Ron to the Fat Lady.

" Hello, my dear," said Dumbledore as he paused to greet her, forgetting himself for a moment.

"Very funny, Harry," the Fat Lady muttered sleepily. "Do go on inside."

And so they did, Ron and Hermione giggling all the way.

I'm really sorry I didn't give any personal responses to your reviews or make a thank you section. But of course I really REALLY thank u guyzJ and I'm checking to see some of your fics- I'd really like to read 'em and review of course. So if u got any really cool story, tell me! Oh yeah, and if you got any questions or anything, my address: [nouraf1023@hotmail.com][1], is free to all.

Bye!!

   [1]: mailto:nouraf1023@hotmail.com



	6. Nighttime Incidents

Wizard Switch

Chapter 6

Nighttime Incidents

A/N: Nothing to say except hope u like it!

Harry rolled over in bed for the millionth time that night, unable to fall asleep. He was still wearing Dumbledore's robes, as he didn't know where all his other clothes were. Luckily, he had easily found the room where he was supposed to sleep but beautiful and comfortable as it was, Harry hadn't slept a wink the whole night. Who would after all, if they had suddenly turned into their headmaster?

Harry sighed loudly and rolled over to his right. He rested his head on the pillow and tried to clear his mind. Soon he discovered it was impossible. He sat up, hot and sweaty, for dress robes aren't exactly the most comfortable material to sleep in. The room was deadly silent, and the portraits of the previous headmasters and headmistresses loomed over him in the dark, their faces threatening somehow. 

He gazed out of the window, watching the brightly lit stars hanging in the blackness of the night. He realized how dry his mouth was and got up hoping he could find some water somewhere.

Walking silently across the carpeted floor, he held out Dumbledore's wand and whispered, _Lumos_, so that a light appeared at the tip of the wand. He didn't know why he hadn't just clicked the light switch on. Thankfully he noticed a large jug of water and a glass on a small wooden table somehow attached to a wall. He poured water into the glass and drank eagerly. 

Suddenly he looked closely at the wall the table was attached to for the first time. It was a slightly different color from the other walls, more of a light yellowish color, while the others were a pure white. Still holding the glass of water, he softly ran his wand hand over the wall. He could have sworn he could feel something different, something hard or jutting out. 

He directed the wand straight at the place, but couldn't see anything jutting out. Finally his curiosity got the better of him. If it was a door or a secret passage, then he could easily find out. Holding his wand out again, he said, _Alohomora!_

_ _

__Harry gasped. Instead of the yellowish wall in front of him, there was now a small circular hole of blackness. He hesitated only for a second.

He had barely placed his right foot into the hole when a huge dark thing jumped out at him, knocking him to the ground. The glass of water flew from his hand and shattered into a million pieces.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed at the top of his voice, taken by surprise.

Then the thing that had jumped at him was gone, and a deafening, earsplitting wail erupted from nowhere. The wailing stayed, possibly even growing louder. Harry stood frozen in shock. His heart started throbbing painfully. What had he done? The wailing would wake up the whole school. Now that he thought about it, it sounded like some sort of alarm. 

It was obvious to him that all this was coming from the hole, or rather, opening. He considered trying to get in again, but almost at once, the wall started appearing again and it looked fine. But the wailing siren stayed.

***

Severus Snape snuggled deep into his pillow, his eyes closed and a blissful smile on his face. He was snoring loudly. The smile widened as he started talking in his sleep.

_"Hmmmm- yes…..- oh really? …Thank you _(snore) _Minister_ …… _that would be** (snore**_) _…..delightful_. (snore)….. _what? Oh yes of course_ (snore_) Potter was_ (snore)…._expelled…_…(snore)_… no! quite a (_snore)….._pity…yes _(snore)_… of course I'd like to _(snore)….._take his place as _(snore)…._defense professor….."_

_ _

Then Snape's dream ended, but it looked like another was beginning. Snape smiled in anticipation.

Snape was sitting on a couch in an unfamiliar room. It was very peaceful. A magnificent fire was burning in the fireplace. Suddenly he frowned. Potter was standing in front of the fireplace, Snape's favourite potion in his hand. He grinned evilly and held the potion over the fire.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!!" yelled Snape.

But Potter took no notice. In a flash the potion escaped his hands and went crashing into the fireplace. A loud noise indicated its fall and Snape screamed.

And Snape woke up, breathing fast. Suddenly he heard a loud crash and a scream. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He frowned in confusion. Hadn't that been in his dream? But a piercing wailing siren interrupted his thoughts, cutting like a knife into the peaceful night.

Snape quickly sat up in panic and bolted out of the room like thunder.

***

Dumbledore drew back the curtains of the four-poster in the boys' dormitory. He hadn't been able to sleep at all. He was worried. Despite his assurances to Harry, he couldn't guarantee that they would be able to switch back safely. He could here the soft snoring of the Gryffindor fifth year boys. He gazed dreamily into space for a moment, remembering the days of hisown childhood in Hogwarts. Then a loud wailing interrupted him from his reverie. His eyes widened in shock. What on earth was that? Then he gasped as understanding dawned on him. Of course- the alarm.. had it been Harry? Or perhaps a real intruder??

There were loud comments and noises as the other boys heard the wailing and started drawing back their curtains.

"What- what happened?" asked Ron, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly.

"No time to explain," said Dumbledore urgently.

He raced as fast as he could down the stairs and into the Common Room, the others at his heels. The Common Room was noisy as other Gryffindors had heard the wailing and were coming to investigate. Dumbledore had to act fast for he knew probably the whole school had heard by now and he was the only one who knew how to stop it.

He was indistinctly aware of voices as he sped through the common room and out into the hall.

"What the heck was that?"

"At this time at night!"

"Someone screamed didn't they?"

"What's going on?"

"Why's everybody up"

" Is it morning already?"

Dumbledore was more concerned about the teachers. They knew that the siren indicated intruders, and they might think it was an attack. He had to fix it before the whole staff went hysterical.

***

Snape was running as fast as he could. Through corridors, over staircases, past classrooms. Loud noises filled the school as more people awoke. 

A figure bumped into him as he sped down the third corridor. 

"Aahhhhhh!"

"Who's that?"

"Who's _that?"_

A third figure bumped into them, fell back, and screamed. "HEEEELP!!! The Dark Looord!!!!!! He's here!!"

" The dark _Lord?!!!"_

_" _You Know Who's HERE?!"

" Ahh! I knew it! The fates have informed me!"

Then a loud voice boomed above the others. "Now for heaven's sake this is getting quite ridiculous." 

Snape recognized Minerva's voice with relief. Then, _"Lumos."_

A light from McGonagall's wand lit up the corridor.

Professors Sprout, Flitwick, Lupin, and Trelawney came into view.

"Where's the dark lord" squeaked Flitwick fearfully.

"There's no dark lord," snapped McGonagall. Someone just assumed he was here that's all."

"Ahh but we can't be sure now can we? The fates_"

" Can you and your stupid fates shut up?" cried McGonagall angrily, causing them all to quiet down and gape at her in surprise.

"Now," she said calmly. " This is Albus's alarm. It was probably an accident. The sensible thing to do is go to his office and see what all this is about."

"But what about the students?" protested Lupin. "Would you calm them down, Remus?"

"Alright," he agreed, and sped off first to the Gryffindors.

" Severus, can you supervise in the corridors?"

"Of course."

"Right then. The rest of us will go to Dumbledore's office."

***

Dumbledore increased his speed. _Almost there.. almost there._

But as he rounded the corridor to the stone gargoyle a figure holding a lighted wand stopped him.

"What are you doing, Potter?"

He found himself face to face with Severus and groaned inwardly.

"I've got to go, professor. It's an emergency."

"Not so fast Potter. It's all been taken care of. You don't have to be the hero every time."

"But you don't understand-"

" I understand perfectly, Potter! I also understand what you did to my potions the other_"

Dumbledore had no choice. Before Snape could even continue his sentence, Harry's wand was out.

_"Stupefy!"_

Snape fell stunned to the floor.

And Dumbledore continued off to his office.

***

Harry was still frozen in shock. The wailing, if possible, seemed to have gone even louder. Suddenly a crowd of professors burst into the room.

"Albus! What happened?" cried Professor Sprout. He was wearing a nightgown with magical plants all over it and a fearful expression.

"Yes Albus, that's what I'd like to know," said McGonagall.

"Um well, er-"

At that moment the door burst open again. To Harry's immense relief, it was Dumbledore.

"It's okay," said Dumbledore breathlessly. "I can explain."

"And what are you doing here Potter?" said McGonagall sternly.

Dumbledore ignored her.

"That alarm protects a secret passage. If anyone but the owner of the room discovers it and attempts to enter, it lets out a wailing sound. I think- er- someone discovered it by mistake and tried to enter." He looked at Harry, who had begun to understand. Harry nodded frantically at him.

"That's all very well Potter. But how did you know that? And who was the intruder then?"

A silence filled the room as all the professors looked from Dumbledore to Harry and from Harry to Dumbledore.

Finally! That's it! It's 10 45 at night, I can't right anymore. I was planning on the thanks section today but it's way too late. Hope this wasn't confusing. Actually I know it was.


	7. Snape and the Professors Get a Shock

Wizard Switch

Chapter 7

Snape and the Professors Get a Shock

A/N: Hiya. I suggest u guys skim through the last chapter if u can't remember exactly what happened. Or else you won't understand. Thanks!

The professors stared in silence at Harry and Dumbledore. Harry had no clue at all on what to say. If he explained the truth, then everyone would know about the switch. The intruder of course, was Harry in Dumbledore's body. The alarm recognized a different person from inside. But they couldn't possibly tell everyone that- could they? Especially since Harry secretly enjoyed being the headmaster!

_Well_, he thought, _at least things can't get any worse._

Suddenly they heard a shout and angry footsteps from outside. "POTTER!!!! THIS TIME YOU"VE **REALLY **DONE IT!"

Harry groaned. _Apparently I was wrong._

_ _

Snape came charging into the room.

"Severus!" exclaimed McGonagall. " I thought you were supposed to be supervising in the corridors!"

"Well I _was_," spat out Snape bitterly. "Until our dear friend here came along." He pointed to Dumbledore.

McGonagall sighed. "What did Potter do?"

"Wait," said Dumbledore. "Before anything else, this needs to be done."

Snape started to interrupt, but Dumbledore took no notice. He walked over to the yellowish white wall, held out his wand, and whispered something. The wailing siren, which had been droning on and on, stopped suddenly as though it had never started.

The professors gaped at him. "Potter!" exclaimed Sprout. "How on earth did you do that?"

"Only Albus is supposed to know how to do that," agreed Mcgonagall. She cast an accusing glance at Harry.

"You didn't teach him did you Albus?"

"EXCUSE ME!" bellowed Snape. "You all seem to have forgotten the fact that POTTER has attacked a TEACHER! Specifically ME! He has STUNNED me!"

"Potter?" said McGonagall sharply. "Is that true?"

"Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly.

"It wasn't me who attacked Professor Snape," said Harry, who had realized that Dumbledore had done so but had no idea when or why.

"Of course not, Albus," said McGonagall. "No one accused you anyway."

Harry looked at Dumbledore. The question was clearly imprinted on his face. _Should we tell them?_

Dumbledore nodded grimly.

"Can someone please explain what's going on here?!" sighed Flitwick exasperatedly. "First that bizarre alarm, then Mr. Potter stops it, then Mr. Potter attacks a teacher!"

"Professor," began Trelawney, "If you paid attention to the fates and made use of your inner eye, you would perhaps_"

"Enough with the damned Inner Eye!" screamed Snape. "I want Potter punished. NOW!"

"Calm yourself, Professor Snape," said Harry. "If you'd only let me explain_"

The room went quiet. Harry took a deep breath. Then he turned to McGonagall. "Professor, you said no one accused me of attacking Professor Snape, but they did."

"How so?"

"I- I think Professor Dumbledore was the one who attacked him."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"You'll forgive me Albus," began McGonagall sweetly, "but HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!YOU ARE DUMBLEDORE. How can you speak as though you're someone else?" 

"All right. That's enough," said Dumbledore.

"You shut your mouth Potter!" (Snape)

" I'll make it short and sweet, Severus."

"HOW DARE _"

"I, Professor Dumbledore, have turned into Harry, and Harry has turned into me."

There were four _What?!s _from the Professors.

"It's true," said Harry.

"You're in on this too, Albus?" gasped Snape. 

"I AM HARRY!"

McGonagall was shaking her head. "They're mad, both of them," she said under her breath.

"No we're not," they said in unison.

"Minerva, I believe you forgot my extraordinary performance in Transfiguration the other day? Or you, Professor Trelawney, the prediction you made about my mind not being the same?"

Both Professors went white.

"Or you, Snape. Do you actually believe Harry would stun you like that? That was I of course."

" He has done it before," said Snape through gritted teeth. "And I don't believe a word of this. It's a mad joke – that's what it is. And don't dare talk to me like that Potter!"

"Severus," began McGongall quietly. "They- they may be right, you know. Perhaps if they explain the whole story?"

"You want proof?" said Harry. "Alright. Professor Dumbledore said that the alarm would sound if anyone but he attempted to enter the secret passage. Well I did. And it sounded the alarm. If I really am Professor Dumbledore, the alarm wouldn't have sounded- am I correct?"

"Perhaps," muttered McGonagall.

"And," continued Harry. " You were surprised that Harry, which is me, was able to shut the alarm. Well that's because it was really Professor Dumbledore."

"I see……………" said Sprout. "But-considering what you're saying is correct- how did you switch?"

"That," said Harry, "begins with Professor Snape." And he and Dumbledore proceeded to explain the whole story. The professors were still gaping at them when they were done.

"So-so.." began McGonagall frowning, "You both laid your hands on a potion-supposedly consisting of Polyjuice Potion and Brain Potion- and you turned into each other."

They nodded.

"Bizarre. Completely bizarre," was all McGonagall could say.

"Wait a moment,' started Snape, "So all this time I've been talking to POTTER thinking he was Dumbledore!"

"That would be correct," said Dumbledore.

Snape looked completely baffled.

"Professor," said Harry, "What was that thing that jumped out on me when I opened the secret passage?"

"Oh don't worry about that," replied Dumbledore airily. "Just part of the alarm to trap the intruder. You see, the secret passage includes hundreds of secrets and secret items that I own, items I don't like anyone to see. So I placed that alarm."

"This is strange," muttered Professor Flitwick. "Hearing you say what Albus would say but looking at Harry,"

"But what are you going to do?" asked McGonagall. "You can't stay like this forever, you know."

"As a matter of fact, we were thinking Severus could fix us a Reverse Potion," said Dumbledore.

Everyone looked at Snape. "I- well, I suppose I'll give it a try." He still looked shocked and there was an angry note to his voice.

"You know Albus, Potter should definitely be punished don't you think? After all, it was he who knocked over the two potions and created all this trouble."

"Yes, Severus. And if you want to dwell on faults, perhaps you should take into consideration that you were the one who left Harry alone in the classroom. Frankly, your attitude has been clearly disappointing from the whole start of this escapade. Talking to Mr. Longbottom like that- why, I don't know what to say Severus."

Snape turned paler than usual and pursed his lips. Harry couldn't help grinning widely.

"Now," said Dumbledore. "No one else has been informed of this except Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. I suggest we keep it that way and go on with classes as though everything's normal until Severus discovers the reverse potion. Or perhaps- yes, Minerva, would you mind informing – shall we say- only Remus and Hagrid?"

"Of course."

"Right. That's enough excitement for one night. I'm going to bed. Oh and – Harry, sleeping robes are in that closet over there," he said, pointing. 

Harry nodded. "Thanks."

Slowly, the professors left and Harry was alone again. He put on some sleeping robes and finally went to sleep.

***

"As I was saying- an enlarging potion consists of…."

Dumbledore blinked, trying to keep his eyes open in the Potions class. It was hard though, considering his complete lack of sleep the previous night. He managed to stay awake though, for he had a feeling it was going to be quite an enjoyable lesson.

"Who would like to tell me the consequences of an enlarging potion?"

A number of Slytherin hands went up, and so did Dumbledore's.

"Er- Mr. Mr. – Potter?"

Everyone stared at Snape in shock. Not only had Snape picked "Harry" over the Slytherins, but he had addressed him politely; the usual tone of hatred in his voice was not there.

Smiling to himself, Dumbledore said, "An enlarging potion causes any object, living or non living, to grow ten times its usual size. If the antidote is not used to reverse the potion within twenty four hours, the object or living thing will remain giant forever."

"R-right," said Snape.

"Why," said Dumbledore. "No points for Gryffindor??"

"Of course. Um, five- ten points to Gryffindor."

The whole class gasped.

"Profes- er- Harry!" whispered Ron as Snape turned back to the blackboard. 

"Hmmm?"

"How come he's being so nice to you? He doesn't know does he?"

Dumbledore smiled knowingly. "Perhaps," he said, winking at Ron.

"Professor!" exclaimed Malfoy. "Potter and Weasley are talking again, sir! They're not letting me concentrate!" He smiled smugly, obviously waiting for Snape to tell them off.

"Mind- mind your own business Malfoy. One more word and five points from Slytherin.

Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins looked astounded. The Gryffindors began laughing.

At that moment, the bell rang. The students started filing out. "Mr.Potter- wait a second," called Snape. "I'd like to have a word."

Dumbeldore stayed and made sure that everyone was gone until he said, "What is it Severus?"

" Albus- I think I've discovered it."

"The reverse potion?"

"Not only that. Professor- I've discovered the way to finally defeat the Dark Lord."

A/N: Maybe it's not funny anymore, but I think the exciting part is just beginningJ

Let's see- hmmm… I was gonna say something… oh yeah! I'd like to point out to Kelzery, if you're reading this, that I read The Fear Evil Brings a long time ago, I loved it and was wondering why u didn't continue it.

That's all, I think.

Oh wait- stupid me! THANKS for all the reviewers!!!!!!!!


	8. Back to Normal

Wizard Switch

Chapter 8

Back to Normal

A/N: Well here we are. Chapter 8. Read and enjoy! (I'm expecting much more reviews this time)

Dumbledore eyed Snape for a moment, then said, 

"Indeed? Let's hear it then."

Snape gazed around uncomfortably. "Well, I don't know the exact details," he said, lowering his voice, "but-I was thinking, perhaps if one of us or a strong capable wizard switched with Voldemort?"

Dumbledore stared at him.

"It's not that crazy when you think about it," said Snape hastily. "You say the potion works only by the touch; you don't need to drink it. Well, we'll send him something he's bound to touch, and put some potion on it. Before we send it to him, the person who wants to switch with him should touch it himself. As soon as both wizards touch it, then_"

Dumbledore was nodding. " I see… but it would take a lot of planning. And what are we to do once they have switched?"

"That's easy. Say that I switched with him. You would have him instead of me. You would immediately take him and imprison him. As for me, I would pretend I was him in front of all the death eaters, and well- kill them all I suppose. After all that is done, I would come back here and we'd switch back in the same room. You would still have Voldemort and can send him to Azkaban or finish him off."

" It's possible… yes it's possible. But like I said, it needs a lot of thinking out and planning every move. And we have to try the potion again first to make sure it will work."

"That reminds me- you and Potter have to switch back as soon as possible."

" Have you prepared the antidote?"

"Of course." He pulled out a small glass vile from his robes. There was a reddish orange potion inside.

"You're sure it will switch us back?"

"Without a doubt. I worked all night on it."

Dumbledore was a little surprised that Snape was so eager to do something that would help Harry, but then again, it helped everyone and saved them a lot of confusion.

"Excellent, Severus. Should we get Harry?"

"Not now. How about after classes?"

"Alright. I'll see you then, Severus. Good day."

***

Harry tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk in Dumbledore's office. He'd been there since morning, feeling bored. Professor McGonagall was supposed to come in any minute to give him some work to do. His gaze wandered around to a cupboard, and he found himself looking at the Pensive. A thought occurred to him. Maybe he should -? He might find out when or where Dumbledore had seen Voldemort, if it was in his memories. But suddenly the door swung open and McGonagall came in. Harry was glad. He had been about to do something stupid again.

"You can't sit there doing nothing Potter. Since Dumbledore's – attending classes, you should be doing some of his work, but you won't be able to."

"So what do I do then?"

She thrust a stack of parchments that she had been carrying at him. 

"Here. This is some of my work. Those are the profiles of the prefects. Just copy them and fill out the forms…" she showed Harry exactly what she wanted from him, then said, "I'll be attending to some of Dumbledore's duties. Do you need anything, Potter?"

"No thanks Professor."

McGonagall looked as though she was about to say more, then left.

Harry sighed and set to work on the forms.

What seemed like hours later, a bell sounded off in the distance signaling the end of classes, and McGonagall came in again.

"Let's go, Potter."

"Where to?" asked Harry bewildered.

"To see Professors Dumbledore and Snape so you and Dumbledore can switch back of course."

"Oh- right. So Professor Snape already discovered the antidote?"

"It seems so. Come along and stop asking questions. I'll be glad when all this all over. You being Dumbledore and Dumbledore being you- hmph! What nonsense!"

Without a word, Harry followed her to the Potions classroom where Dumbledore and Snape were waiting. 

"I'll leave you here," said McGonagall as they entered the dungeon. "Good luck."

Snape was bent over his desk, examining the glass vile that held the potion. He glared at Harry as he turned back to them and said,

"There's a hundred percent chance it will work."

Dumbledore nodded approvingly. "Ready, Harry?"

Harry nodded, nervously eying the potion. "Er- yeah. I think so."

"Good. Let's get this over with Severus."

"Right. Now, like the original potion, this works by the touch. So, professor_"

Dumbledore held out his hand and Snape poured a drop of the reddish orange liquid on it. 

Dumbledore shivered and rubbed his hands together. 

"You next Potter," said Snape coldly.

Harry took a deep breath and held out his hand. Again, Snape poured a drop of potion this time on Harry's hand.

As soon as the potion touched his skin, Harry felt a shiver come over him and spread through his body. He was beginning to feel strange, just as he had when they had first switched. His body started feeling week and helpless; it was difficult to move. And then, for a moment, he felt and saw nothing. Only blackness. His eyes closed.

A second later Harry's eyes fluttered open. The strange feeling was gone. He felt completely normal. Slowly, his heart pounding, he brought his hand out in front of him. It was his same old hand. He brought it to his forehead and felt himself wipe off his fringe, then- lo and behold- there was his scar. A smile spread across his face and a feeling of intense relief swept through him.

He looked over at Dumbledore and Snape. Dumbledore, looking his own usual self, was also smiling and looking at his hands. Snape was eying both of them closely. A silence filled the room.

"Well?" said Snape finally. "Did it work?"

"I believe so," said Dumbledore. " I'm in my own body again."

"Thank heavens for that," said Snape. 

"Harry?" said Dumbledore. "Everything all right?"

"Yes."

"Well then Potter, get out of here," barked Snape. "You've caused enough trouble already. Professor Dumbledore and I have important matters to discuss."

Harry started heading for the door, but Dumbledore interrupted, "Wait Harry."

Harry stopped, looking at him questioningly.

"Professor Snape, I believe you owe Mr. Potter an apology. And Mr. Longbottom too of course."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "I don't think so professor."

"But I do. Harry's waiting Severus."

Harry turned red. "It- it's alright professor. I don't want an apology."

"It doesn't matter. Now, Severus."

"Sorry," mumbled Snape, scowling at Harry.

" Alright. Your turn Harry."

"What?" asked Harry confused.

" You did speak rather impolitely to Professor Snape, though I understand perfectly you were defending your friend."

"Oh. Right. Uh- yeah, sorry Professor Snape," he said though he didn't mean an ounce of it.

" Can I go now?" he asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "I'd better be off too. We can talk later tonight, Severus. Thank you for fixing us the antidote. We really appreciate it. Right Harry?" He gave Harry a look and gestured to Snape, who was smiling in a way that reminded Harry strongly of Voldemort.

Harry looked at Snape then, "Yeah. What he said." He quickly ran off to the Common Room.

***

Harry burst into the common room, elated to have his own body again. He spotted Ron and Hermione sitting in armchairs and playing chess.

"Hey guys," he said grinning.

They looked up. "Hello Professor," said Ron.

His smile growing wider, he said, "Uh-uh. It's me."

"Harry?" asked Hermione surprised.

"Yup."

" You switched back already?" exclaimed Ron. 

"Yup."

" All right! Welcome back mate! Now tell us all about it. I want to hear everything. Did you fool them? Did you tell Snape off? You gave Gryffindor fifty points didn't you?"

"Slow down Ron," said Hermione. "Harry's very tired and he can't talk now."

"Yes I can," said Harry. "I'm dying to tell you all about it."

And he did.

A moment later they were all chortling.

"You should have seen McGonagall and Lupin's faces when- when," Harry gasped, laughing hard. "When they came and found me on the floor next to the stone gargoyle."

The three burst out laughing.

"I can just imagine," said Ron, "Snape's face when you told him "Potter" wasn't going to be punished at all!"

When they were finally fed up of talking and laughing, they started up to bed. As Harry was beginning to undress, Lee Jordan entered the dorm.

"Hey, Harry- McGonagall's in the Common Room. She wants to see you at once."

Exchanging confused looks with Ron, Harry went downstairs to find McGonagall looking grimly at him. 

" Get to the Potions classroom now Potter!" she exclaimed as soon as she saw him. "Dumbledore and Snape say it's urgent!"

Hehehehe

Cliffhanger! But it's not too much of a cliffhanger is it? No- no I don't think so.

Anyways, R/R!

Byez

Oh wait- can anyone tell me what's a marie sue fic ? cos ppl are always talking about them!


	9. Only a Minute

Wizard Switch  
  
A/N : I finally decided to continue this. It's been like a year, so you probably won't even remember it, but I'm hoping for new readers who'll start from the beginning. There are a couple of minor mistakes in some of the other chapters, like when I called Professor Sprout a he, I didn't mention that the Polyjuice Potion that had spilled was just the same as any Polyjuice Potion except that it doesn't have a piece or hair of anyone, and there was a little confusion on the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Just ignore those, thanks a lot. Okay, I'm boring you, get on with the story and enjoy!  
  
Anything in these * * are thoughts, or anything I would put in italics.  
  
Chapter 9 Only a Minute  
  
Harry stared at the woman before him. "Did- did they mention what it's about?" "No," she snapped. "Go and you'll find out. I would advise you to hurry as much as you can." With that, she stalked off, leaving Harry staring after her.  
  
A second later, he was speeding down the corridors and past staircases to the dungeons. He was panting heavily as he approached the Potions classroom door and knocked resoundingly.  
  
"Come on in, Harry," came Dumbledore's voice from inside. He pushed open the door to find himself facing a scowling Snape and a worried looking Dumbledore.  
  
"Is...something..wrong?" gasped Harry between breaths.  
  
Snape glared at him. "What in God's name have you done, Potter?!"  
  
"Now, now, Severus, it's not his fault. Let the boy catch his breath," said Dumbledore calmly. He was carefully examining a cauldron full of what looked like the switching potion. "Harry," he said a couple of moments later. "Are you sure nothing else was spilled that time when the bottles broke?"  
  
Harry frowned. "No, I'm pretty sure it was only Brain Potion and Polyjuice."  
  
"Was there anything else on the towel, or on your hands, when you used it?"  
  
"No, the towel was clean before I used it, and there was nothing on my hands besides the spilled potions." He hesitated. "Why?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Professor Snape made some more of the potion you discovered. We decided to try it and see if we'd switch. We got a piece of parchment, poured a couple of drops on it, and we both touched it. But it didn't work."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "Maybe- maybe you put some of the wrong potion by mistake, or-"  
  
" I assure you Potter, we used exactly two kinds of potions: Brain and Polyjuice, without a piece of anyone of course, as I had left mine here in this classroom," growled Snape.  
  
Harry wondered why they had tried the potion again in the first place, but didn't dare ask. He looked silently at the two men, wondering what they wanted from him.  
  
"Did you know that some potions, particularly ones discovered by accident, only work on the creator?" asked Dumbledore suddenly. "It is a strange kind of unsolved magic, and nobody knows why."  
  
Harry frowned. "Are you saying that this potion only works on me?"  
  
"And whoever you switch with, of course. But yes, that is what I suspect; there is no other explanation. We have yet to be sure, though."  
  
"Oh." *Don't tell me they're going to experiment on me! I had enough of that potion.not that I minded being Headmaster for a while.*  
  
"Which is why," continued Dumbledore. "We need you to try that potion again. It's perfectly safe, we have the Reverse right here, - he glanced at the vial lying on the desk- and it'll only be for a minute."  
  
Harry ran a hand through his hair absently. "So you and I will switch again?"  
  
"Yes," Snape answered for Dumbledore. "I wouldn't be you for even half a second."  
  
Harry glared at him but didn't say anything.  
  
"Actually...," said Dumbledore. The two younger people stared at him. *No, it can't be, God wouldn't do this to me,* Harry reassured himself.  
  
"Actually.what?" Snape asked slowly.  
  
"I would prefer if-"  
  
*God likes me too much. He wouldn't do this to me. I'm the Boy Who Lived, right?*  
  
"-if you and Harry switch instead."  
  
*God hates me.*  
  
"Absolutely not!" exclaimed Snape. "With *all* my respect Headmaster, I am *not*. Switching.Bodies... With. That.. Son .. Of.. . A-"  
  
" *As* I said," Dumbledore cut him off. "It will only take a minute, and it will be in no way permanent. You two need to switch because Harry and I have already switched before, and we want to see if it works on different people if we want to proceed with our.plan," he glanced meaningfully at Snape.  
  
This had an effect on Snape for some reason. "All right," he said grudgingly, leaving Harry horrified.  
  
"Harry?" said Dumbledore quietly.  
  
It looked like he had no choice. He nodded cautiously and swallowed. "Only a minute, right?"  
  
"Only a minute," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Snape was getting a piece of parchment from his drawer. Harry watched as Dumbledore used a small beaker to take some potion from the cauldron, and then poured some on the parchment. "You first, Harry."  
  
He slowly reached out his hand and rubbed it against the now wet parchment. Snape followed and did the same.  
  
The familiar dizzy, strange feeling came over Harry, and he felt the changes inside him again. Snape had a strange expression on his face as the same thing happened to him. Then everything went black. Dumbledore watched closely. A few moments later, they both regained consciousness.  
  
Harry was now standing by the cauldron, and Snape was standing where Harry had been. He raised a shaky arm, only to find himself examining a long, pale hand with long pale fingers. He caught his reflection in a plate of silver on the desk, and what he saw made him want to gag; Severus Snape's beetle black eyes stared back at him.  
  
Snape didn't seem too happy with the body he had acquired either. *Oh, crap, the scowl he's wearing is completely ruining my handsome face* Harry thought miserably. He touched a finger to the greasy hair hanging in front of him and immediately drew it away as though it were something repulsive. Which in his opinion it was.  
  
"You should be honored to even be near that hair," Snape twisted Harry's face into a sneer, making Harry wince. "Don't do that to my face," the boy said helplessly. Beside them, Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.  
  
"I'll do whatever I please. And about that hair, at least it's better than this blob of black spikes you seem to have gotten on your skull," Snape said unpleasantly.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and ignored him. "Professor Dumbledore, it worked, as you can see. Can we switch back now?" he asked innocently.  
  
The old man chuckled. "Of course, there now it'll be over in a se- what on Earth?-"  
  
Snape, who had been trying to walk with his new body, had just stumbled into Harry, who cried out and staggered against a chair, knocking it over. The chair hit the desk with full force, causing everything on it to jump..including a certain little vial-  
  
-which just happened to be lying on the edge of the desk.  
  
Three pairs of eyes followed the vial with horror as it started falling, falling, falling... Suddenly Harry was jolted from his senses, and he leapt across the floor to catch it, but he wasn't in his snitch- catching body anymore.  
  
The glass item crashed to the floor and broke into hundreds of little pieces, losing along with it the Reverse potion which had been going to switch Harry and Snape back.  
  
A/N: Another cliffie! Sorry that was so short, I'm kinda in a hurry. And for all you Snape- lovers out there, I'm sorry!  
  
Review, it'll take only a minute. 


	10. A Snapey Situation

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! All your questions will be answered in a sec when you read this. As you'll see, some of your guesses were right. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10 A Snapey Situation  
  
  
  
"No!" cried out Snape, his face in his hands. "No, dammit! Aurgh!" Harry could only sit there where he had fallen, horrorstruck, his eyes wide. *This is a nightmare. It has to be. I did not just get stuck in Snape's body.*  
  
Snape slammed his fist on the desk with fury, and once more whatever was on it rattled and shook violently. "Severus, no, don't!" shouted Dumbledore, who had been gazing at the spilled liquid on the floor. But it was too late. Two bottles of potion rolled over on the smooth wood and crashed to the floor as well, the contents joining the red-orange fluid of the Reverse Potion. Harry looked over at Dumbledore's distraught expression, and muttered "Oh, shit," as realization dawned on him. He stumbled up awkwardly from the ground.  
  
"What now?" snapped Snape. (A/N: Is it me or did that sound weird?)  
  
"Do you realize you and Harry could've touched the potion on the floor to switch back?" asked Dumbledore quietly. "And that now you can't because it's been mixed with something else?"  
  
Harry's emerald eyes widened as Snape took this in. "Oh, this is *not* my lucky day," he groaned. "Severus," said Dumbledore. He seemed to be the only one trying to make some sense of this and sort things out. "Can't you make some more Reverse Potion?"  
  
"No," Snape scowled. ("I said, don't do that!" said Harry) "It requires rare ingredients that I happened to have when I made it. I'm all out now."  
  
"What rare ingredients? You can't possible not have them. And maybe they have them in Hogesmade. Or Diagon Alley. Heck, I don't know, but they have to have them somewhere!" Harry was near hysterics now. Forget being polite. He couldn't believe this had happened to him. Again.  
  
Snape seemed to be trying with all his power to transform Harry's face into a somewhat dangerous glare, but failing miserably. " I mean like Hippogriff teeth, or a Vampire's blood." He advanced towards Harry. "You have a Hippogriff Potter? Or perhaps made friends with a vampire recently?" he yelled. Harry inched backwards. "I thought not."  
  
" Calm down, Severus. It's not Harry's fault this has happened," Dumbledore cautioned.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Harry. "It's yours," he glowered at Snape. "If you didn't have to be so damn clumsy-"  
  
"That's enough, Harry." The hysterical boy shut his mouth with a snap, but he continued glaring over at Snape.  
  
"Oooh, don't do that to my face! You're ruining it!" cried Snape mockingly in a high-pitched imitation of Harry.  
  
"Very funny, Professor. Real mature," remarked Harry, inwardly wondering if the potion had had some effect on Snape's sanity. Not that he'd ever had it.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and rolled his eyes skyward. "Severus. How long do you suppose it'll take for the ingredients to arrive in Hogesmade if we order them today?"  
  
Snape shrugged. "A few days, a week, tops." Harry had to force himself not to explode at this revelation. He had to be this slimy haired git for a *week*? It had only been a few minutes and Harry already felt sick.  
  
"Right then, I'll do that. In the meantime, you and Harry will have to do what he and I did when we switched: just pretend you're the other person and update each other on your progress."  
  
It took a moment for this to sink in. "Wait- I'm really going to have to be him? In front of everyone? Dammit, I have to *teach*???"  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "I suppose you'll have to. You can take the lesson plan, and I'll help you, don't worry about it."  
  
"The hell he isn't!" said Snape suddenly. "He'll cause complete chaos in classes! And I don't fancy sitting around with those Gryffindor brats and pretending to be friendly with them!"  
  
Harry slowly started to smile, making Snape's face look very strange. *Maybe this won't be so bad after all..*  
  
"I'm sure," said Dumbledore firmly, "that neither of you will mess things up for the other by acting.out of character. Am I correct?"  
  
"Oh, um , yeah , sure," Harry shuffled his feet.  
  
"Of course." Snape put on his best innocent face, which wasn't too difficult as Harry had a baby-face and wide eager green eyes.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Good, I know I can trust you. Now, we need to show Harry to your rooms, Severus. You'll be able to find the Gryffindor Common room, it's behind the portrait of the Fat Lady, and I believe the password is Lion-Hearted." A groan indicated Snape's response.  
  
"Good. Harry, I'll take you to Professor Snape's rooms, then I'll go order the ingredients. All right?"  
  
They both nodded sullenly. Harry had suddenly felt sick again at the thought of sleeping in Snape's bed. "My lesson plan is in that drawer," Snape pointed to the desk. "Good evening Headmaster," He glared at Harry. "Potter," he added, and left the room without another word.  
  
Harry nervously fidgeted with his hands. "Well, Harry," said Dumbledore after a silence had passed. "The first thing you have to do is-"  
  
"Wash my hair?" he blurted out.  
  
"No, before that," Dumbledore said sternly but his eyes were twinkling. "You'll have to go to your rooms and take the lesson plan with you. And if you need anything, come to me. All right?"  
  
Harry nodded and they retrieved the thick file of papers from the desk's drawer. "Follow me," said the Headmaster, and they left the room and continued deeper down into the dungeons before reaching an old metal door. "Silver Emeralds," he muttered, and it swung open with a loud creak. Cautiously, Harry followed Dumbledore inside.  
  
The burning candles cast an eerie glow over the room. Thick green carpeting covered the floor and a few armchairs sat by the wall. A wooden table and chair stood by another wall, the table cluttered with books, papers, and half graded essays. There was a large bookshelf loaded with every possible type of book on Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts imaginable. Portraits of people unknown to Harry dozed and snored softly. "Come on," said Dumbledore quietly, and he led Harry into another room after pushing open a door next to an armchair. This room, the bedroom, was also lit with candles. There was a large four poster bed with silk green covers that had silver trimmings, plus another bookshelf *man this guy likes to read* and armchair, and a bedside table. Harry remembered Dumbledore's rooms and he wasn't surprised that they had seemed much more cheerful and inviting. This was okay though, better than he had thought. "Well, here we are," said Dumbledore. "I believe the bathroom's over there," he he pointed to yet another door in a corner. "Is there anything you need?"  
  
"No, thank you, professor," said Harry softly, completely aware of the silky, oily voice he had now acquired.  
  
"Well then, Goodnight Harry," he smiled and left. And Harry was left alone in the Potion Master's rooms. *~*~*  
  
Snape paused at the portrait of the Fat Lady and uttered a silent prayer. He would need it. "Lion-Hearted" he growled at it and he climbed inside, hearing her mutter about impolite Gryffindors. It was late at night, and he'd expected the Common Room to be empty, but no such luck. As soon as he entered, two pairs of concerned eyes looked up questioningly at him, and he groaned silently. He considered immediately going up to bed, then cursed inwardly as he realized he didn't know which staircase led to the boys' dorms , and the last he wanted to do was end up in the middle of the Gryffindor girls' dormitory.  
  
"Hey, it's about time," called Weasley.  
  
*Oh, this is going to be hell.* He only shrugged in response.  
  
"What did Professor McGonagall want?" asked Granger in that annoyingly cheerful, know-it-all voice.  
  
"Nothing important," he said coldly.  
  
She narrowed her eyes, looking slightly hurt. " I'm going up to bed. You guys better come up soon too, it's getting late."  
  
"We're right behind you, Herm," said the flame-haired boy, and Snape felt like strangling him. Weasley got up, stretching and yawning, and Snape was relieved he hadn't pursued the subject of what he'd been doing. Granger had already disappeared up, which meant Snape could just take the staircase on the opposite side to find the boys' dorms.  
  
"Well, I'm turning in. Coming Harry?"  
  
"Yeah," he muttered, wishing the idiot would just leave him alone. They trudged up the stairs and Snape followed Ron into a room with a sign on the door saying, "Fifth Year Boys" . Snape got into the bed and closed the scarlet hangings around him the moment he came inside, then opened them again as he remembered he was supposed to remove his glasses. He found himself facing a confused Ron Weasley in too short paisley pajamas. "You all right there Harry?" he asked frowning. "Fine, just tired." He placed the glasses on the bedside table. He decided he didn't want to change his clothes and merely took off Harry's black school robes. "Goodnight," he said shortly before closing the hangings again and leaning against the pillows. "Night," called Weasley's puzzled voice. Snape decided if he or any of the other boys bothered him he'd just pretend to be asleep. He was only thankful the rest of the dunderheads had already been sleeping when they'd come in. Now he leaned back against the pillows, asking God, why him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry was awakened the next day by a loud sound, he didn't know what, that he found very annoying. "That you Ron?" he muttered, still not quite up. "I was having this weird dream-nightmare actually- where I had turned into Snape and-" He stopped short, opening his eyes to find himself in Snape's bedroom. He groaned.  
  
The sound was louder now, and he discovered it was someone knocking insistently on his door. "All right, all right, I'm coming," he grunted and clambered out of bed, rubbing his eyes. He didn't fail to notice how clearly he was seeing and the fact that he didn't have to fumble for his glasses as he usually did in mornings. He padded towards the bedroom door in his socks. He hadn't changed his clothes but had merely taken off his robes and shoes.  
  
Now he opened the door to find Draco Malfoy sitting casually on an armchair in the other room. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. *Great, the best thing to see when you wake up in the morning.*  
  
"Oh, hello, Professor!" the blond boy said cheerily. "Hope I didn't wake you."  
  
Harry stared at him. "What, Malfoy?"  
  
The boy seemed unfazed. "Professor Lupin wanted to give you this," he held out the piece of parchment in his hand. Harry took it, skimmed the note which was only a thank-you for this month's Wolfsbane, then turned back to Malfoy. "Anything else?"  
  
"Nope, that's it. See you in class today Professor!" He bounded out of the room. "Oh, crap, I have them today," muttered Harry. Then he remembered he was planning to have some fun, and his own class would be even better. He was grinning evilly as he went inside the bathroom and splashed water over his face. He hesitated a minute, then ducked his head into the sink and let the water wash over the greasy hair. When he looked up into the mirror, he discovered it was slightly better but hadn't made much difference. Making a note to himself to get some shampoo, he dried his hair with a towel but it still looked wet enough to show he had watched it. Good, he wanted to shock everyone when he went down-or rather up- to breakfast.  
  
He glanced at the toilet seat before leaving and decided *that* would wait. He was still coping with having Snape's body. When he'd had Dumbledore's body he'd closed his eyes, but now he decided he wasn't even pulling his pants down. No way. At least not until it was urgent.  
  
He got into Snape's black velvet robes and his shoes, grabbed the lesson plan which he realized he hadn't even looked at, and made his way to the Great Hall while skimming through it. He realized there was a schedule inside, as well as the day's potion for each class, along with the ingredients, instructions, and points the students needed to know. He put the file in his robes as he neared the Great Hall, and took a deep breath, preparing to begin his first day as Severus Snape.  
  
A/N: There, done! I tried to make this a bit longer than the others. Hope you enjoyed *winks* and review!  
  
- Noura 


	11. Shocking Some People- and Toilet Issues

A/N: I am so glad you all liked this! Just knowing that makes me write more. Btw, after the Snape episode is done, do you want Harry to switch with anyone else specific before the final Voldemort showdown? Cos I'm leaving that till last and I definitely want to do more before it. So, anyone in mind? Tell me in your reviews. Maybe you'd like him to switch with a woman? *winks* Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Shocking Some People- and Toilet Issues  
  
Harry walked towards the High Table, Snape's robes billowing out behind him, his pulse racing furiously. He cast a casual glance towards the Gryffindor table. Snape wasn't there, and neither were Ron and Hermione. *Ok cool it, Potter, you've done this before.*  
  
He took an empty seat between Professors Lupin and McGonagall, two seats across from Dumbledore. He muttered a general good morning and bit into his toast. Sensing eyes on him, he looked up to see practically the entire staff table staring at him. *What in hell? Is it strange to say hello or eat?*  
  
"Severus!" said McGonagall, obviously trying to suppress a smile. "You- you've just washed your hair I see?"  
  
Harry tried to hide his own laugh. "Indeed, Professor McGonagall. Any particular reason you thought it fit to point this out?"  
  
The Transfiguration teacher opened her mouth to say something, then shut it with a snap, then opened it again. "Oh, no, just remarking that your hair is wet."  
  
Harry nodded, turning to Professor Lupin. "Hello, Remus," he said brightly. "Mind passing the sausages?" Remus's fork slipped from his hand and dropped to the floor with a bang. Two seats away, Dumbledore, who was talking with Professor Sprout, hid his amusement as well.  
  
"Sure," the Defense professor stammered, gaping at Harry. "Thank you," Harry smiled as he handed him the plate. Remus's eyes were as wide as saucers. "You're quite welcome Severus."  
  
"So," said Harry, piling sausages onto his plate. "How's DADA going?"  
  
Remus choked on his pumpkin juice while McGonagall stared at Harry suspiciously. "Very well. Did you get my note?"  
  
"Certainly. You don't need to thank me, Remus, it's a pleasure to help a fellow professor out."  
  
By now the Professors who had lost interest before were gaping at him again. Harry wondered why they hadn't figured it out; most of them knew about the potion. Oh well. More fun for him.  
  
"I appreciate it," said the astounded werewolf. But Harry's attention went back to the Gryffindor table as he noticed Snape, Ron and Hermione sitting down. He watched Snape carefully. He was sitting next to Ron-not looking very happy about it- and picking at his bacon. Ron and Hermione were engaged in conversation with Neville and were shooting concerned glances at him every now and then. *Hmm. So he hasn't told them.*  
  
"Well," said Remus behind him, turning his interest back to the staff table. "I had better go get ready for class. I'll see you later,"  
  
"Have a nice day Remus!" Harry called happily after him as he got up and left the hall.  
  
"Professor Snape, have you taken an overdose of cheering potion recently?" asked McGonagall suddenly. She looked like she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Oh, no. Why do you ask- is anything wrong?" he asked innocently. McGonagall raised an eyebrow at this. Ignoring her, he stood up. "Well, I best be going as well. Good day all," he left the table, grinning to himself. As he left, he cast one last look at the Gryffindor table.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*This is torture. Pure torture. The next time I see Potter he will be suffering a most painful death for putting me through this.* Snape didn't care that it wasn't really his fault, just that he wanted to strangle the brat.  
  
"What've we got?" Weasley asked with his mouth full. *Does this boy do anything but eat? Merlin's Beard, that's his eighth serving!*  
  
"Defense," said Granger gleefully. Weasley grinned. *Oh, fantabulous. The werewolf. Another lucky day.*  
  
Suddenly he remembered something, and he gripped his fork, his stomach filling with dread. "And after that?" he dared to ask, hoping against hope that he had remembered wrong.  
  
"Double potions. Honestly when will you two ever remember your schedules?"  
  
*Oh, no!!!*  
  
"Whatever," Weasley rolled his eyes. "This is just great, Herm, Snape's ugly face, hooked nose, and greasy hair for us to see only two hours after waking up."  
  
*You got a problem with my hair Flameboy?* Snape fumed silently.  
  
"We got used to it," Granger laughed. "Speaking of potions, I hear the Potions OWL is a killer."  
  
* Damn right it is. I'll have you screaming for mercy.*  
  
"I've already started studying, of course," remarked the know-it-all in that annoying matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"Of course," echoed Ron and Snape at the same time. Snape scowled; he had said something in unison with Weasley.  
  
"Harry you okay?" the irritating redhead asked suddenly. "You've been real weird since yesterday night."  
  
"I'm fine," he muttered, wishing he could tell them both to sod off.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, he's probably just feeling strange after switching with Dumbledore. I mean wouldn't you?"  
  
"Definitely. And get this," he grinned. "Imagine switching with *Snape* . He shuddered suddenly. "Not a nice mental image."  
  
*That's it.* Snape got up from the table. "Er- I have something to take care of before class. I'll see you later." He left hurriedly before any of them could reply.  
  
*~*~* *Shit, I need the toilet bad.* Harry was walking in circles around the potions classroom, the lesson plan in his hand. He glanced absently at his schedule, realizing he had the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins in a few minutes. *Fred and George for my first class. I don't know if that's great or just terrible.*  
  
"Professor Snape?" Harry spun around to see McGonagall standing there. *Great, what is she doing here?*  
  
"Hello, Professor. Is anything the matter?"  
  
"Why are you walking around like that?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Is there anything I can do for you Minerva," he said getting impatient.  
  
"Do you need to use the bathroom?" "Maybe. Now what do you want, for Merlin's sake?" He figured it would be okay to talk like that as it was typical Snape behavior.  
  
"My, my. Aren't we mood changers today. I wanted to make sure you would not further pursue the- incident with the Weasleys . I have already taken care of it and given them their punishment. Meaning you are not to take any points from Gryffindor," she huffed.  
  
He didn't have the slightest idea what she was talking about, but assumed it was another one of Fred and George's practical jokes. "Yeah, yeah of course. Anything else?"  
  
She glanced skeptically at him. "You're acting awfully strange today Severus. Anything I should know about?"  
  
It was hard to avoid her piercing stare. This was McGonagall after all; you couldn't get anything past her.  
  
"No.no..nothing.why do you ask?"  
  
She frowned, then to his utmost surprise burst out laughing. *Crap, she's gone nuts. I don't think I've ever seen her laugh before. At least not like that.*  
  
"Do you really think you could fool me Potter?" she chuckled. His eyes widened. "Professor Dumbledore told me," she explained. "I came over here to see for myself."  
  
"Oh." He could feel his face reddening as she spoke.  
  
"Honestly Potter, it seems you just can't stay out of trouble even for a day."  
  
He smiled sheepishly, realizing how strange that must look on Snape's face. "Well it wasn't my fault this time.Professor Dumbledore urged us to try it- and Professor Snape spilled the potions."  
  
"Yes, yes, so I've heard. Now are you sure you don't need to use the toilet?" She was trying not to smile and Harry noticed he was still going around in circles. He stopped and said, his face strained, "It.um.it can wait."  
  
"Don't be so childish Potter. You'll have to ,sooner or later. Now scoot. Go on, before your class gets here."  
  
Harry nodded and practically flew out, his face the color of Ron's hair, leaving McGonagall chuckling and shaking her head.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Knowing what's coming without being able to stop it. That's what many go through when fighting the Dark Arts. Picture this," Lupin paused, looking around the classroom. Snape watched him casually, twirling Harry's wand between his fingers. Granger was gazing at him with rapt attention, and even Weasley and the others looked interested. *They sure don't ever look like that in my class.*  
  
"You're facing a Death Eater and he's about to perform Crucio on you. You *know* he's going to do it. There's no stopping the inevitable. You have no wand; they've taken it. You can't run away. You have to face the pain. What do you do?"  
  
*I can't answer that* Snape smirked to himself. *I'm usually at the opposite end of the situation. Well used to be anyway.*  
  
Granger raised her hand as usual, and to Snape's astonishment so did Longbottom.  
  
"Neville?" said the werewolf, looking pleased. "You'll just have to face it, stand up to it, and resist whatever they're forcing you to do or give up by torturing you," he said timidly. For a second Snape felt a stab of guilt as he remembered how he'd mentioned Neville's tortured parents not so long ago, but he brushed it away quickly.  
  
Lupin was nodding, pleased, at Neville. "Very good Neville. 5 points for Gryffindor." Longbottom beamed. Snape scowled. (discreetly)  
  
"But," said Lupin. "That's what one man would've done. Some might not be strong enough to resist. They surrender to darkness. It's understandable; after all, the pain is unbearable. It is the person's own choice in the end, but standing up to darkness, fighting the evil inside you, that's one of the main ideas of Defense Against the Dark Arts." The class was silent, taking in his every word. Snape realized he had lost that battle; he had surrendered to darkness so many years ago. And suddenly he remembered him and Dumbledore's plan. How were they going to make it work, if the potion would only work on Potter? Switch Potter with Voldemort? No, that would be nuts. Crazy.  
  
The sound of the bell ringing interrupted his thoughts. "C'mon Harry," muttered Weasley. "Don't wanna be late for potions." *Oh this day just keeps getting better and better.* He got up and followed him and Granger out of the room, dreading the following lesson with all of his heart.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope you like, I definitely enjoyed writing it. Next chapter, the big potions lesson..I have a lot in store for you *grins evilly* . Anyway tell me if you'd like it in Snape's POV or Harry's. I prefer Harry's but I'll take the majority. Also don't forget to tell me who you want Harry to switch with next.  
  
Until next time -Noura 


	12. Samba in the Potions Dungeons

A/N: Thanks again for all da reviews! I don't think this is as funny as I would've liked, the funny thing just doesn't always work. But.I still think this is good. And now- enjoy!  
  
Chapter 12 Samba in the Potions Dungeons  
  
Harry emerged from the potions classroom, rubbing his back. He was still suffering from the effects of Fred and George's 'accidentally' blown up cauldron. He leaned back against the wall, shaking his head. He had managed to act somewhat normal in that class, not giving or taking away points from either Gryffindor or Slytherin. He hadn't even had to worry about pointing out their mistakes, as he himself didn't really know since it was seventh year material. They had been pretty taken back by his neutral behavior but as he hadn't done anything drastic, they figured he was just tired or it was a fluke or something.  
  
He went to his rooms to rest for a few minutes before the next class arrived. He absently pulled out the lesson plan and he stopped short when he saw his next lesson on the schedule: Double Potions- Fifth Year Gryffindors and Slytherins.  
  
His pulse started racing quickly and a slow smile spread across his face. This lesson was going to be different than the previous one. He was going to take his own revenge from Snape's earlier insults to him and Neville. No, make that revenge for almost five years of torture. This was going to be fun.  
  
*~*~*  
  
They walked towards the dungeons, Snape's stomach filling with dread. *This is not going to be fun. How the hell did I let Albus talk me into this anyway? Even if it were going to be for just a minute.*  
  
"Harry? You look very pale." He turned to face Granger. "I told you, I'm fine," he snapped.  
  
"Okay, okay no need to get touchy."  
  
Weasley grinned. "You're not *that* afraid of Snape are you?"  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow. "Not as much as him, I'm afraid." They all turned around to face Neville, who was following them to the classroom with a terrified expression on his face. *Does Longbottom always look like that before my lesson?* he thought with satisfaction.  
  
Granger frowned. "Hey Nev, you alright?"  
  
The plump boy swallowed. "Snape's gonna be worse today probably, after the trouble we got him in when we stood up for him that day."  
  
"Oh, come on," said Weasley. "Remember yesterday, he was real good with the Gryffindors." Snape realized with a scowl that that was when Dumbledore had been in Harry's body.  
  
Neville shrugged. "Still."  
  
Snape wondered just how Potter was going to completely ruin his classes and his reputation. Well, if he even dared, Potter could say goodbye to his golden boy Gryffindor rep. The thought made him smile as they entered the class and the four of them sat in the back . He would finally take revenge for almost five years of torture with Potter.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The door opened with a bang, and Harry strode in, the robes billowing out behind him in perfect imitation of Snape's famous entrance. He couldn't help feeling pleased with himself at this. He glanced at the familiar class, at the Slytherins' eager faces and the Gryffindors' wary ones. He looked at Snape, and their eyes met for a long moment. The challenge was there, written all over their expressions. *All right, he wants to dare me, fine, he's asking for it.* Harry smiled.  
  
"Good morning," the words rolled pleasantly off his tongue in that silky tone. They stared at him, and a few returned the greeting hesitantly with nervous mumbles.  
  
"Today, it'll be the *movita body* potion." He smiled at the blank faces. "More commonly known as, the Dancing Potion." It hadn't been the potion for today, but for a few lessons afterward. He had picked it instead, knowing it would go along perfectly with his plan.  
  
Some of them were grinning, and some looked as though they had forgotten how to talk and had no idea what to say. Snape looked horrified. Good. He had only begun.  
  
"Aren't you curious?" he prodded them.  
  
It was Malfoy who raised his hand, much to Harry's displeasure. *Oh, well, let's see.*  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Does it make us dance well, sir?" he drawled.  
  
"Precisely. Er- three points to Slytherin." *I had to.* Malfoy grinned around at everyone.  
  
"No more questions?" said Harry, pleased with the confused looks on everyone's faces. "I'd have thought you'd like this one."  
  
Seamus hesitantly raised a hand. "Um, can one of us try it maybe if we did it right?" he asked hopefully. The Gryffindors looked shocked that Seamus had dared to ask that, but Harry only grinned, making their jaws drop open in astonishment. Except of course for Snape who looked horrorstruck.  
  
"That's exactly what I had in mind, Mr. Finnigan. 5 points for Gryffindor."  
  
There was a loud clattering as five students dropped their quills to the floor. Snape banged his head on his table in despair, and a smile tugged at Harry's lips. A few kids gave Snape a curious stare. *Oh.I don't want people to think I'm weird.I hope he doesn't do much to embarrass me.* He continued with the lesson.  
  
"But, of course, you'll have to work hard without any fooling around. It's not an easy potion to make. Understood?" They nodded. "Also, it'll have to be our little secret." He pierced them with his look. "All right?" They nodded again, somewhat excitedly this time. It didn't occur to Harry that Snape might not keep it 'a little secret' as he proceeded to write down the ingredients and instructions. Glancing up from the blackboard, he noticed Ron, Hermione and Snape whispering. Or rather, Ron and Hermione while Snape answered shortly. He silently walked over to their table without them noticing.  
  
"Are you sure he knows that you and Dumbledore switched back? Maybe he doesn't, and that's why he's acting so weird." Hermione was saying.  
  
"No, I believe he does," said Snape shortly.  
  
Hermione stared at him suddenly, her eyes wide. She backed away slightly from Snape, frowning. *That's my Herm, I hope she's figured out that we've switched. She knows about the potion after all.* Harry grinned, then decided to 'alert' the group of his presence.  
  
"Ahem," he cleared his throat loudly. Hermione jumped. Neville let out a squeak. Ron and Snape stared. "Something you'd like to share with the class?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, um, no, uh, nothing," stammered Hermione, her face reddening. Harry flashed her a smile. "All right, no need to get worked up, Miss Granger." Her jaw dropped. "Oh, um, thanks." *Apparently she isn't sure of her guess.*  
  
"Begin," he told them suddenly. "We don't have all day. Choose your own partners. But-" His eyes flickered over to the four of them. "I want Mr. Potter working with Mr. Longbottom." Snape looked, if possible even worse. Harry smiled. He knew the look on Snape's face; it was his own when he was extremely annoyed. He hoped Snape wouldn't give Neville too much trouble.  
  
"If you're having trouble, ask me," They got to work on their potions, and Harry walked around, surveying their work, checking his notes every now and then to make sure of what they were doing.  
  
The first bang came two minutes later. Unnoticed by anyone except Harry, Malfoy had added some sort of powdery material to the cauldron containing Snape and Neville's potion, at the same time that Neville had been adding hairs of a Blast Ended Skrewt, his and Snape's backs turned to Malfoy. A small explosion immediately occurred, causing bits of green, gooey things to fly everywhere. Everyone turned to look at them, the Slytherins with glee, anticipating the Gryffindors' punishment, and the Gryffindors with horror, dreading their punishment. *All right, Malfoy, you wanna play games with me...*  
  
Harry closed his eyes and concentrated hard on the green, gooey bits. When he opened them again, the green stuff was whizzing towards Malfoy. He smiled with satisfaction as they fell all over him, leaving him dripping wet- and extremely smelly. The Gryffindors burst out laughing at this sight, and Harry twisted his face in a look of disapproval as he glanced towards Malfroy. "I saw what you did, Mr. Malfoy. That wasn't very nice. Thirty points from Slytherin. I advise you to apologize to Potter and Longbottom...then go wash up," he added, wrinkling his nose and sending the Gryffindors into fresh peals of laughter.  
  
Malfoy stared at him, flabbergasted, then scowled. "I'm not apologizing to *them*, Professor. They can't even make a simple potion without blowing it up, and you're blaming me?"  
  
"There's a green thingy on your nose," remarked Harry in response. Dean and Seamus both let out snorts, making spit fly everywhere. Malfoy couldn't seem to use his tongue. Instead he jabbed fiercely at his nose, then his face and clothes, desperately trying to wipe off the green goo.  
  
"Apologize to them, Malfoy," said Harry coolly. "You and I both know what you put in that cauldron." Nobody looked too surprised at this revelation.  
  
Malfoy opened his mouth to retort, but Harry cut him off. "Do you want to make it sixty points?"  
  
The blond boy scowled, mumbled a very rude "sorry" to Snape and Neville, and left to wash up, muttering something that sounded like, "Father will hear about this."  
  
For a minute Harry worried he would get Snape into trouble with Lucius Malfoy, then brushed it off. Snape was no longer a spy. Malfoy Sr. couldn't hurt him.  
  
He turned to the class, where the Gryffindors' smiles were still plastered across their faces. (Except for Snape, of course, who looked furious.) "Right what're you waiting for? Get on with your potions. Potter, Longbottom, you may start over."  
  
The rest of the first period passed normally enough. Malfoy had come back and resumed working with Pansy Parkinson, and they were all ready to test their potions. Harry made sure they were all correct before any of them tasted them, and soon the whole class had a bright canary yellow liquid simmering in their cauldrons.  
  
"Now," he smiled. "I shall be testing the potion as well, and for that I will choose to take.." He paused. Hermione was grinning hopefully, and she winked discreetly at him. *Good, she's figured it out. "Miss Granger's and Mr. Weasley's," he continued, smiling at her. He walked over to their cauldron and noticed Hermione whispering something to Ron. His eyes widened then he grinned. Obviously she had told him. Harry dipped in a beaker in the potion, then brought it to his lips. An electric sensation passed through him and he felt massive amounts of energy flow through his body. "You may all take them," he said. "Only a sip, mind you. Can't have you dancing around all day."  
  
They took their potions, Snape not looking particularly happy about it. "Alright, we've got around fifteen minutes left. Start dancing, kids."  
  
There was a silence, and suddenly Hermione got up, Ron following her. They started moving their legs, and immediately both tap danced a catchy tune on the floor. The next minute the whole class was on their feet, each dancing in their own way, using fantastic moves. Grinning, Harry danced as well, and his only wish was that there was music. There was a lot of stomping and laughing and talking, and even the Slytherins seemed to be enjoying it. Snape stood up finally, looking as though he was heading Harry's way to really let him have it, but Lavender Brown had already taken his arm and dragged him to dance with her. Harry smiled while dancing and watched them. The poor Snape had no choice, his legs were doing the work.  
  
A hand tapped him on the shoulder. Harry turned around to see Hermione dancing next to him. "It's you isn't it?" she asked quietly, grinning.  
  
Harry nodded. "Do you think Snape in his right mind would really turn his class into a dance floor?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "I guess not. How the hell did this happen?"  
  
"Long story. I'll tell you later." He frowned suddenly. "I hope they don't think that Snape is hitting on you, what with the dancing and smiling and talking."  
  
Hermione blushed. "I hope not either." She shuddered. "That would be horrible."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
There was a loud knocking and the door opened suddenly. Professor Lupin stood in the doorway, staring. "What in heaven's name is going on here?"  
  
Everyone fell silent but nobody stopped dancing. They all looked at Harry. *Uh.Oh...* He and Hermione exchanged glances.  
  
"We're fine, Remus, I assure you. Just a little practical lesson the kids might enjoy."  
  
Remus frowned. "You're causing quite a ruckus."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to reply, but he froze as he noticed two more figures appearing in the doorway: Dumbledore and McGonagall. *OH SHIT*  
  
He desperately tried to stop dancing, as were the others, but suddenly he remembered. He had forgotten a teensy detail when he'd assigned the potion: Once you started dancing, you didn't stop until the potion wore off, and that could take a few hours. Harry's stomach filled with dread as he realized this. *Why the hell didn't Snape warn me?* But that was easy. He wanted Harry in trouble.  
  
He swallowed and glanced at the dancing people who had desperate, tired looks on their faces, then at the three not so happy professors in the doorway.  
  
A/N: Finally done! Whew, that was fun to write but I dunno if you expected better..*frowns* Oh well, review! I'd appreciate constructive criticism. Oh and most of you wanted Harry's POV so that's why I used it. Plz continue telling me who you'd like for the next switch if you haven't already. For those of you who did, thanks , you had some good ones. Until next time -Noura 


	13. Revenge

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews!! I'm doing a thank u section as soon as I can. I'm hoping for a 100 by chapter 15 *looks hopefully at readers* but in the meantime I'm just gonna focus on writing my damn best for u guys to enjoy it. Anyway- enjoy!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Revenge  
  
  
  
"Would you mind telling me what's going on here, Professor Snape?" Albus Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Harry while Lupin and McGonagall stood staring, McGonagall's eyes narrowed with disapproval.  
  
"Yes, umm," His feet doing a little funny jig on the floor while he desperately tried to stop them, he ran a hand through the hair he had washed that morning, then cleared his throat. "Just a little practical lesson I thought the students might- ah, benefit from, Headmaster."  
  
Dumbledore eyed the mass of dancing students. " *Movita Body* , I assume?"  
  
Harry nodded uncomfortably, wishing that he would stop dancing for the millionth time in two minutes.  
  
"Yes, I could tell by the fact that none of you have stopped yet; that is a *known* result of Movita Body," said Dumbledore and Harry colored slightly before maintaining his composure.  
  
Snape, who was standing- or rather dancing, in a corner by himself, smiled suddenly. "How come you didn't tell us that, Professor Snape?" he asked innocently. "Or do you know a spell that will stop it and have prepared it in advance?"  
  
*The nerve of that git.* Harry had to keep himself from glaring openly at him. He opened his mouth, searching for a reply, then closed it again. All eyes were on him, including those of the students, who were exchanging glances. "No, I did not know of such a spell, Potter, I merely assumed it wouldn't last for long."  
  
The sound of a shrill bell filled their ears suddenly, telling them it was time for the next lesson. *Oh, God, how am I going to teach, and how long will this last?*  
  
Snape was smirking. "I believe I have them now," said McGonagall. "Which means it'll be one less lesson to prepare for the OWLs." She glared pointedly at Harry, while a few smiles suddenly appeared on some of the students' faces.  
  
*This is not good. This is not good.* "Erm.don't worry, Professor McGonagall, I'm sure it'll wear off in no time," said Harry, hoping desperately that his words were true, though the sneer on Snape's (his) face told him otherwise.  
  
"In that case, Professor Snape," said Dumbledore cheerfully, "We shan't use a spell to stop it. You can all go back to your classes when it wears off." Snape's smirk grew wider at this.  
  
There was a pattering of feet and suddenly Harry found himself looking at a crowd of confused Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw third years behind the open doorway. *And I thought things couldn't get any worse.*  
  
"Hello," said Lupin, turning to the students. "There's been a problem in the Potions Class-" he coughed slightly, glancing at the dancing students. "You may have this period free." The third years exchanged glances, and some looked like they were trying not to laugh at the sight of everyone.  
  
"Go on, you heard the man," said the Headmaster. They cast a final stare at the dancers and trooped off, talking and giggling.  
  
"Well," said Dumbledore after all the third years had left. "We had better be off then. You can all just stay here until the potion wears off."  
  
"And that would be after how long, do you know?" Harry asked as casually as he could.  
  
"You're the Potions Master, I believe you should know that," replied the old man, a mysterious glint in his eyes.  
  
*Oh great, he's doing it on purpose. This is my punishment. God knows how long we'll stay dancing here in this god forsaken class where things always seem to be happening.*  
  
"Oh and Severus?"  
  
"Yes?" Harry prepared himself for the worst.  
  
"Why don't you come see me when this is over," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Of- of course."  
  
The three professors left, leaving a group of tired, dancing students to burst into conversation.  
  
"They're *leaving*? Just like that?!"  
  
"Why didn't they help us?"  
  
"It seemed like Dumbledore knew how to stop it!"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with Professor Snape, the idiot!"  
  
"I bet he's done this on purpose, all of it. It was all a trick from the beginning, being nice to us and all that shit!"  
  
"SILENCE!" screamed Harry, not able to take it anymore. The room became hushed, and they went on quietly, dancing, dancing, dancing. Dancing.  
  
*~*~*  
  
As it turned out, it was late afternoon before the potion started wearing off. They were all panting and exhausted. Snape had long since slipped out, while dancing, probably to perform some spell on himself that he knew. Harry had been furious when he'd realized what he was going to do but hadn't had the energy to stop or call after him.  
  
"Go on, get out of here," he now growled at the students, his breathing heavy. They trudged slowly out of the classroom, limping and stumbling, Ron and Hermione casting him helpless, sympathetic looks as they left as well.  
  
Harry leaned against the wall, every muscle in his body aching, his pulse throbbing. *I am never. Ever. Going to dance again in my whole life.*  
  
Remembering that he had to go see Dumbledore, he dragged himself past hallways, corridors and up staircases until he reached the ugly stone gargoyle. There was a painful stitch in his side and a large, colorful bruise on his arm where he'd been pushed against the wall at some point. Hard.  
  
He gave the most recent password to the gargoyle, but it looked like the Headmaster had changed it. Again.  
  
"Great, like I'm in any mood to start blabbering off names of sweets until you move your ugly arse," he told the gargoyle, giving it a very Snape-like glare.  
  
"Talking to statues, are we?" an amused voice came behind him.  
  
*Uh Oh.* His face was flaming as he turned around to face Dumbledore. "We, um, we just, uh, finished," he explained, not knowing how else to response.  
  
"I could tell." Dumbledore fixed him with his penetrating stare for a moment before saying the password. "Tongue- Tied Toffees."  
  
Harry decided he wasn't going to ask.  
  
"I had a little incident with George and Fred," explained Dumbledore as the gargoyle leapt aside and they climbed up the moving staircase.  
  
*Those guys have got some nerve* Harry couldn't help smiling slightly. "So did my cousin," he said before he could stop himself, as he remembered Dudley and the huge purple tongue.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I can imagine." They entered the office and sat down. "So, Harry." Dumbledore eyed the huge bruise on Harry's arm. "I doubt Professor Snape will be very pleased with that."  
  
*Yeah, good. The least I could do was hurt the man's arm.* "I was knocked against a wall," he said shortly in response.  
  
Dumbledore's reply was cut off by the door that suddenly burst open, and Madame Pomfrey bustled in. " *There* you are, Professor Snape," she huffed. "I've been looking all over for you."  
  
Harry gave Dumbledore a helpless look.  
  
"I'd like to know why the entire classes of fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins are down in the wing, decorated with bumps and bruises, having missed almost all the classes of the day, saying they've just come out of Potions." She glared at Harry.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to reply, but the door had opened again, and Snape barged into the room.  
  
"What have you done to my arm?!" he screamed at Harry the minute he saw him, not noticing Pomfrey.  
  
The confused matron stared at Snape. "What arm? And what are you doing here, Potter? Don't tell me you've got aching bones too?"  
  
Snape just stared at her.  
  
Harry dropped his face in his hands, wishing this were all a nightmare. He was tired of this dumb game.  
  
But the woman had suddenly caught sight of Harry's bruised arm. "Not you, too, Severus," she sighed.  
  
"It's fine, it's nothing," he said flatly before she could tell him to go to the hospital wing.  
  
"Poppy," said Dumbledore quietly, "Would you mind excusing us for a while? I'm sure Harry and Severus will go to you if they need anything."  
  
"Alright, Headmaster, but Professors Sprout, Flitwick and Trelawney would like to know why the fifth years have missed their classes."  
  
"I'll take care of that, don't worry."  
  
When she had left, Snape turned on Harry. "Potter, you unbelievable IMBECILE!" he screamed at him. "What did you think you were doing, wrecking my class like that? God knows what those little brats think of me now! They- they might think I've-" he paused, as though it were too hard to even say it, then " They might think I've gone *soft* !!"  
  
Harry snickered. Snape, gone soft? "Don't you dare laugh at me Potter! When I'm through with you-"  
  
"Severus," said Dumbledore warningly. "Calm yourself. Harry, I thought we agreed that neither of you would mess things up for the other."  
  
"But I *didn't*, it was just a practical lesson and I made an honest mis-"  
  
"Bull!" Snape scowled. "You were acting *completely* out of character! Regardless of what the lesson was. I was there!"  
  
"Oh and I bet you acted completely normal around my friends, right? Just as I would have," scoffed Harry.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes. "You're asking for it, Potter. I'll make you wish you never even dreamed of teaching my class."  
  
"That's enough," snapped Dumbledore. "You will both act normal and completely *in character* until we find a way out of this. Is that clear?"  
  
Harry didn't think so, and apparently neither did Snape, but they both nodded.  
  
"Right now, tomorrow you'll start off a normal day."  
  
"Of course," said Snape.  
  
"Definitely," said Harry.  
  
And as they both left, though they didn't know it, they were thinking the same thing: Even if we do act normal tomorrow, then that's tomorrow, and as for today, there's still dinner.  
  
Snape glowered at him outside the office, with a look that clearly said, 'I will have my revenge.'  
  
Harry felt very much the same.  
  
A/N: Yup get ready for the dinner to end all dinners *grins evilly* and sorry this chapter took so long ,I just didn't get the chance to write it. Review plz! 


	14. Snape on the Quidditch Field

Wizard Switch  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize doesn't belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: I know this is really, REALLY short, and it took so long to put up, but I've been really busy this summer and I'm working on my other fics too, so cut me some slack, please. *smiles innocently at readers* And I can't thank you enough for your reviews. Also, I know I said I'd have Harry embarrass Snape at dinner, but this is just a little something that happens before that. And please, if you haven't yet, tell me who you think Harry should switch with next. I liked most of your ideas, and since I had been thinking of the same myself, I'm probably going to use most of them.  
  
Anyway, sorry for blabbing. - Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Snape on the Quidditch Field  
  
Snape sat fuming in an armchair by the fire in 'the blasted common room', as he called it. * I could kill Potter, I really could. Oh, if I don't make him pay.* He ignored the curious glances of the younger kids who had heard rumors of what had happened earlier that day.  
  
Voices interrupted him from his thoughts, and he looked up to see the fifth years staggering in, moaning and chattering loudly at the same time.  
  
"What in God's name was Snape thinking?" whined the Patil girl, flopping tiredly onto a squashy crimson couch.  
  
"Just wanted to get us into trouble, obviously," scowled Finnegan.  
  
"Well it looks like all he did was get into that himself," Thomas grinned, and his gaze turned to Snape sitting in the armchair. "Lucky git," he told him good-naturedly. "Looks like you're the only one not suffering or injured by this, Harry."  
  
*Yes, possibly because, being Severus Snape, I'm the only one of you who has more than just half a brain on his abnormally large Gryffindor head.* But Snape just shrugged at the teenager.  
  
"Where'd you disappear off to, anyway?" Finnegan asked suddenly. "You were actually able to remove the effect of the potion by yourself? You could've helped us!"  
  
Snape ignored him. He wasn't about to go out of his way to maintain the perfect image of Potter. Let his reputation be ruined- his own was anyway. He was aware of Granger and Weasley , who kept shooting him cautious looks from the table where they had sat and spread numerous books and parchments. He wondered if Potter had told them while in the dungeons. He sure hoped so- then he wouldn't have to deal with them anymore.  
  
He leaned back in his chair, smiling as various ways in which he would embarrass Potter floated in his head. He closed his eyes, a blissful smile on his face.  
  
He heard a noise in front of him. Annoyed, he opened his eyes, and to his utmost displeasure, found the two annoying Gryffindor brats right in front of him.  
  
Weasley's eyes were wide, and he was staring at him as though he expected him to jump up and curse them any second.  
  
*Good, because I might do just that.*  
  
"Ahem," said Granger. "Ah.."  
  
"What?" Snape said in a bored tone.  
  
"Erm- p-p-professor Snape?" said Hermione timidly.  
  
"Yes, Granger, it is I. Anything else?"  
  
She shook her head vigorously. Weasley's ears were redder than his hair.  
  
"Good. You can go now."  
  
They practically fled away, and suddenly, a wicked gleam appeared in Snape's black eyes.  
  
"Oh and Weasley-" he called. The redhead turned around, an apprehensive look on his face.  
  
"Your brothers have Quidditch practice in a few minutes, correct?"  
  
Weasley nodded. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well obviously, as supposedly I'm a member of a team, I believe my attendance should be required, Weasley. Use your brains."  
  
*Oh, I forgot. He doesn't have any.*  
  
"Oh, um, right," he said, casting a glance at Granger. "Okay."  
  
Snape sneered. Oh, was this going to be fun. *~*~*  
  
The last thing Harry felt like doing was going down to Snape's rooms again, or even worse, the classroom, and definitely not his office. He grimaced as he remembered the slimy.. things suspended in jars that Snape kept there.  
  
Dinner wasn't for another couple of hours. Maybe he could go to the staff room or something; he could talk to Professor Lupin and tell him who he was- well, if he hadn't figured it out already. Then he grinned. Lupin was a Marauder- an original Snape hater. It would be hard, but maybe he could convince him to help him with a few , ahem- harmless ideas to embarrass Snape and make him look even more like an idiot in front of everyone.  
  
Nodding to himself, he darted through the corridors, skipping over the moving staircases, not bothering to think what a strange sight he made while doing that, with Snape's body. He ignored the insisting pain in his arm and the aches in his body from dancing so long.  
  
"Sorry," he said without thinking as he bumped into two Ravenclaw boys carrying broomsticks. They stared at him and he heard them mumble something as he continued on his way. Suddenly froze in his tracks.  
  
Broomsticks!  
  
*Oh, no..today's Monday..Holy shit, I have Quidditch practice! And Snape's me!"  
  
Harry doubted Snape could handle a racing broom, let alone catch a Snitch on it. And as far as he knew, having someone's body didn't mean having their abilities. Or did it?  
  
He didn't stop to think. He doubled back the way he had come, dashed towards the Great Hall, into the Entrance Hall, and banged the double doors open. Gasping, he made his way to the Quidditch field and stopped right before one of the tall goalposts on the right end. Unfortunately, someone else chose to run into the very same goalpost that very moment, and the next second, Harry had crashed right into George Weasley.  
  
"Professor Snape!" exclaimed the redhead Quidditch player, rubbing his head and taking a step backwards. "What- what are you doing here?"  
  
"Supervision," said Harry shortly. George opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as something red came zooming towards them. He and George both looked up and immediately ducked.  
  
Snape, in Harry's red Quidditch robes, was whirling through the sky on Harry's Firebolt, looping madly and uncontrollably. Harry was reminded of the time Neville had tried to fly a broomstick, but only ten times worse. George grabbed his broomstick instinctively, preparing to rise and catch him, and the five players already in the air headed towards him as well, but they were all too far away..right on the other side of the pitch.  
  
Snape had looked like he was plummeting straight towards the ground, but then, with a quick sneer in Harry's direction, so quick that Harry was sure he must have imagined it, he veered off to the right and- SMACK- Harry's body went headlong into the top of the very same goalpost they were standing by, but at least fifty feet higher.  
  
Harry felt his mouth drop in shock- of all the low things.. After the collision, Snape and the broom started to drop..  
  
Quick as lightning, Harry snatched George's broomstick from him, and was up in the air in a second. George, taken by surprise, just stood staring in shock.  
  
He accelerated with all his might, his brain whirling, the wind rushing past his ears. He knew one thing; if he didn't catch Snape, his body, -and the Firebolt- was done for.  
  
Apparently it *was* the person's brain that gave him his abilities , for Harry found himself flying with as just ease and talent as he normally did. He vaguely wondered, as he soared up through the air, him going up, Snape going down, everyone else staring in astonishment, *including* a few people watching in the stands, that if this was the case, how come it had been so hard for him to get used to Dumbledore's and Snape's bodies at first. It had been hard to just walk in them. Now he was flying with Snape's body. Oh well.  
  
The next moment, Harry had caught the end of his beloved Firebolt. By now, Snape wasn't even riding it- in fact, he was falling freely through the air with the broom in his hand. Harry didn't dare look at him and see what the crash had done to his face.  
  
"Get up behind me," Harry hissed angrily at the man. "I know you did that deliberately."  
  
It was a strange sight indeed. Harry hovered in the air on George's broomstick, his hands tightly clutching his Firebolt, which Snape was holding onto, the rest of him now dangling in the air.  
  
"Come on, I can't hold on much longer!" he yelled, losing his temper. Any minute, the Firebolt would leave his grasp, and both his body and his beloved broomstick would fall, and crash.  
  
Snape heaved himself up on the Firebolt, then hissed at Harry. "Leave it. I can fly by myself."  
  
Harry stared at what Snape had done to his face. Thankfully, it didn't appear to be as bad as Snape had obviously intended. There were numerous scratches, and two large bruises were started to color, as well as a bleeding nose. But Pomfrey could easily fix those up, and by the time Harry had his body back, they would be gone. And the torn robes could be easily mended- the aching which Snape was probably feeling would leave.  
  
"What do you mean, you can fly by yourself? You almost killed yourself out there!"  
  
Snape sneered. "I thought you said you knew it was deliberate. Your body helps me fly, even if I don't have your skills. And I myself am not as bad as you might think, Potter," he whispered.  
  
Harry shook his head in disbelief. "I cannot *believe* you risked your neck like that, just to make a fool of me. You must be really desperate, *Professor.*  
  
Snape glared at him. "Remind me to make that ten points from Gryffindor when I get my body back."  
  
"Whatever." Harry slowly removed his hands from the Firebolt. "If you harm one twig on that thing.." he warned, but Snape had already zoomed towards the ground.  
  
Harry followed on George's broomstick, the blood rushing through the veins in his head in anger. *Snape calls that revenge? I'll show him revenge. .today at dinner."  
  
He landed on the ground next to Snape, where all the Quidditch team (who had landed) and the few people in the stands had gathered, all talking loudly. Harry was thankful there were no Slytherins; only a few Gryffindors and a couple of Ravenclaws.  
  
"What the hell happened there?" asked Marty Jordan, the new Keeper and Lee's little brother.  
  
"Language, Jordan," Harry couldn't resist saying.  
  
"Sorry, Professor."  
  
"Harry, are you all right?" asked Angelina, who was now the new captain. "Your face is kinda messed up."  
  
Harry scowled and Snape smirked. "Oh, I'm fine, really."  
  
"What was the matter with you today? First you flew like you've never seen a broomstick in your life, and then- this! Imagine if you'd done that in a game- we'd be the laughingstock of the school!" Snape's smirk grew wider, as did Harry's scowl. *Happy, Snape? You've accomplished what you wanted. Now those people watching will spread the news, and Malfoy will be taunting me into the next century.*  
  
"You don't think your broom was hexed, do you?" continued Angelina.  
  
Snape shook his head and made it a point to say that it was he who had messed it up. "Sorry," he added off-handly.  
  
"You'd better go to the hospital wing," said Marty. "I'll go with you if you want."  
  
"That's all right," said Snape. He turned to leave.  
  
"One moment, Harry," said Fred. "What happened up there?" He looked curiously at Snape, and then at Harry.  
  
"Oh, yea- I mean, ah, yes, here," said Harry, handing George his broomstick.  
  
George stared at him. "Um, no offense or anything, professor, but why did you do that?"  
  
"Well you didn't look like you were about to move your- ahem, I just thought I'd get there faster." He grinned jovially, and Snape covered his face in despair. Students weren't supposed to see the potions teacher smile.  
  
*Hmph, serve the bastard right.*  
  
Fred Weasley looked like he was debating with himself whether to say something, and finally, being true to his cheeky self and not being able to contain himself, grinned and said, "You're not half bad at flying, Professor. In fact, you're pretty darn good!"  
  
Harry smiled as everyone appeared shock at Fred's bravery. But they had heard the rumors of how Snape was acting different, and watched him expectantly for his reaction.(with the exception of Snape)  
  
Harry didn't disappoint them. "Why, thank you, Weasley, - whichever one you are- that'll be ten points to Gryffindor.  
  
Fred beamed, then nudged his brother. "Oh, Georgy dear," he muttered quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You owe me fifteen sickles." 


	15. The Return of the Stuffed Vulture Hat

Wizard Switch  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The Return of the Stuffed Vulture Hat  
  
A/N: Wow! A hundred reviews, finally! I can't thank you guys enough. I hope you aren't getting tired of the Snape/Harry switch and want something new. Don't worry, it's coming soon. But I had to write this chapter cos I really really really enjoyed it, although it's more than a bit silly. For now, enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Please??"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty pretty please??"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Aww, come on! It's harmless!"  
  
"Harry, I said no, and I mean it," Remus Lupin sighed. "I'm a teacher; I can't go along with you on this. And you had better not do it alone anyway."  
  
Harry set his goblet of pumpkin juice at the staff room's coffee table. "He shouldn't have done what he did anyway," he argued. "I still can't believe he purposefully slammed into that goalpost just to make a fool of me."  
  
Lupin grinned. "Well he is pretty desperate. He's wanted revenge from the Potters for years."  
  
"Ok then, help me out. For my dad. ..For James."  
  
Lupin paled slightly. "That's cruel, Harry."  
  
"I know, look, I'm sorry. It'll be harmless though, I swear. Just help me come up with something marauder-style that'll embarrass Snape at dinner."  
  
"I don't know, Harry- Dumbledore wouldn't like it; he told you both specifically not to mess things up for the other."  
  
Harry grinned. "He said we start fresh *tomorrow* ."  
  
"Oh, you know what he meant," said Lupin exasperatedly. "Look, I can't..he makes me the Wolfsbane.."  
  
"Yeah, sure he does, because it'll get him into trouble if he doesn't."  
  
"You sure are stubborn about this," sighed Lupin. But he was relenting and Harry knew it. There was a gleam in his eyes, the gleam of adventure and mischief that Harry suspected had been there continually so many years ago.  
  
"Come on, Professor, where's your Marauder spirit?" Harry pressed.  
  
"Gone," said Lupin shortly. "It died a long time ago."  
  
"Naw, I can see it in you. It's there, trust me, just a tiny little bit." Harry wasn't giving up.  
  
Lupin sighed and drummed his fingers on the table. "All right, I give in, if it'll stop you nagging," he said finally, scowling.  
  
Harry beamed. "I knew you had it in you! You won't regret it."  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that's exactly what I'll do?" Lupin muttered.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Snape smirked as he caught his reflection in his silver dinner plate. Potter's face was pretty messed up, and he was sure he'd looked like an idiot earlier. And if he was lucky, the spectators who'd been watching practice would spread the word of how Potter couldn't even fly anymore. He grinned widely; this was his idea of revenge from years of misery with the Potter Pigheads, as he preferred to call them. And he had only just begun.  
  
*Maybe this switch thing isn't so bad after all.*  
  
Granger and Weasley glared at him as they slid into the opposite seats before him.  
  
"I can't believe you did that," Weasley hissed at him while the Gryffindors around them were busy piling their plates.  
  
"Did what?" Snape asked, calmly spooning potatoes onto his dish.  
  
"You know what," Ron's brown eyes were glinting with fury. "Fred told me what happened; it wasn't hard to figure out what you were trying to do."  
  
"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about," Snape said coolly, enjoying watching Weasley's anger.  
  
"That's enough Ron, he's just trying to get a rise out of you," he heard Granger mutter.  
  
"Indeed. I would advise you to take the know-it-all's advice and quit bothering me."  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes. "If you think for one moment that they're going to laugh at Harry because of one messed up practice then you're very wrong, professor."  
  
"Huh?" Longbottom looked up suddenly from beside Snape. "What was that?"  
  
*You idiot Weasley, and your big mouth.*  
  
Ron looked panicky, but Hermione was quick to say smoothly, "Oh, it's nothing, Neville. Ron just likes to talk to himself sometimes. It's ah..a new habit of his."  
  
Weasley shot her a look, but Hermione just continued, "You know how he is."  
  
"Um, right," the nervous boy said. "You all still tired from that dancing? I have two sore thighs- I really don't know what got into Snape."  
  
Snape saw the two exchange glances then look at him. "Oh you know," said Ron vaguely. "Strange things happen."  
  
Snape snorted and turned his attention to watch the Slytherin table, where several of the students were laughing about something. He caught Malfoy's eye, and the blond boy smirked. Snape watched him clutching an imaginary broom and veering off sharply to the side, before pretending to slam into the dinner table. The Slytherins burst into laughter again.  
  
He tried to look angry, but the wide smirk wouldn't leave his face, and Malfoy stared at him, astonished. Snape chuckled.  
  
A loud snicker suddenly erupted from beside him. Severus turned to find the Gryffindors pointing and laughing, but it wasn't Malfoy they were looking at.  
  
His insides filling with dread, he followed their gazes to the High table, which Lupin and Potter had just approached.  
  
Lupin wore shabby dark robes, and his graying brown hair hung over his forehead and his young face, his eyes tired. He looked just as he usually did.  
  
Now Potter had his body. Which meant Potter was supposed to look like him, Severus Snape. Severus Snape wore robes of the blackest night and had greasy black hair. He rarely wore hats of any sorts, and if he did, they would be standard pointed wizards' hats.  
  
Severus Snape did *not* wear large hats with stuffed vultures on top, which highly resembled hats that the grandmothers of nervous fifteen year-old Gryffindors wore. And he most certainly did *not* wear bright crimson robes with gold trimmings, clasped together by pendant of a large gold lion. And the day Severus Snape became a redhead with blond highlights was the day Lord Voldemort opted for World Peace and bought everyone stuffed teddy bears holding little hearts.  
  
Snape's mouth dropped open in a silent scream.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Almost every single pair of eyes in the Great Hall filled with tears of laughter. Except of course for Snape's house, who looked shocked. No, scandalized and betrayed was more like it. Malfoy looked offended, and as though he had been personally insulted.  
  
The Gryffindor table was like an explosion that had suddenly set off. The loud snorts, snickers, and laughter filled the hall, and even the ghosts looked on in amazement. Up on the high table, Minerva McGonagall's lips were fighting a war with her face, trying to go up in a huge grin while her face pushed them down in attempt to form a stern, angry impression. The result of her face's appearance looked very strange indeed.  
  
Total pandemonium had erupted in the hall. Trelawny had leapt off her chair, yelled "I knew it! Why did you think I came to dinner tonight?"  
  
Lupin, who had walked in with Harry, was flushed with what looked like embarrassment. Sprout had her eyes closed and was muttering to herself something which sounded suspiciously like, "You live a lot, you see a lot." Hagrid was chuckling uncontrollably, his shoulders shaking, as was the end of the table he was sitting on, which jumped with every shake of his laughter.  
  
Fred and George Weasley were hooting wildly, and of course, there was the wild laughter of the three Snape- hating house tables.  
  
Harry grinned, pleased with the effect he had caused. He caught Snape's eye and smirked. "You asked for it," he mouthed. The man looked horrorstruck, and his(Harry's) green eyes were wild with rage.  
  
"Thanks, Professor," he smiled at Lupin. "I couldn't have done it without you."  
  
Lupin smiled wryly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, because it's the first and last time."  
  
Harry laughed, then glanced at the person whose reaction he had been afraid to see. What if he got into major trouble, and Lupin too?  
  
Dumbledore was not smiling, but his eyes were twinkling, which Harry decided had to be a good sign. He stood up and called for silence, and the entire hall immediately fell quiet.  
  
"You will all please go on with your dinners as though nothing has happened. Thank you." He sat down, and everyone turned to their food, but the hall was filled with loud whispering and talking. Harry caught some of it as he and Lupin hesitantly took seats on the High table. "I really think Snape is under a spell these days. He's acting so weird!"  
  
"He must've lost a bet or something."  
  
"Did you check out that red and gold hair?! I wish I knew the charm to do that!"  
  
"Nice touch, the stuffed vulture thing. Is he trying to get us to laugh at him or what?"  
  
Unfortunately, Harry had sat beside Trelawny, and she immediately turned on him. "There's no need to be embarrassed, Severus dear," she said in that annoying tone of hers. "I knew this would happen. The f-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Harry. "The fates told you."  
  
Dinner was over too soon, and although he didn't enjoy the professors shooting him looks every second, he didn't want to listen to any lectures now. All he'd wanted was to take revenge from Snape for making him look like an idiot on the Quidditch Pitch. In Harry's opinion, Quidditch was the only thing he was truly good at, and Snape had messed that up for him too, well actually he had made people think he wasn't good anymore.  
  
People were starting to get up and leave for their common rooms, and they all gave him final glances before he left. As Ron and Hermione passed by, Ron grinned and gave him the thumbs up. Hermione tried to look disapproving but failed miserably.  
  
When the hall had emptied of students, Snape got up and stood by the High Table, glaring at Harry with the most hate Harry's face had ever shown anyone.  
  
Harry shrugged and merely adjusted the vulture hat.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks again and please review! 


End file.
